O Diário de Tiago Potter
by May Malfoy
Summary: Tiago Potter sabe que é um cara legal, inteligente, interessante, consideravelmente bonito... Na verdade, quase todo mundo em Hogwarts parece concordar com isso! Quase. Infelizmente pra ele, a opinião de uma dissidente é a única que realmente importa.
1. A fantastica inauguraçao do diario de Ti

**Disclaimer:** Eu faço, a JK é dona. Eu como pão com ovo, ela come caviar. Eu me divirto, ela enche o rabo de grana. Estamos entendidos?

**Nota da Autora:** Pois é, eu escrevi uma T/L... Qualquer semelhança com as T/L's da Manza não serão mera coincidência já que quem me convenceu a escrever essa gracinha que aqui esta foi ela. Por qualquer motivo que eu prefiro não saber qual é ela achou que eu personificaria um bom Tiago Potter, então eu fiz uma tentativa e aqui esta ela.

Tentem ser compreensivos comigo porque minha relação com o personagem principal dessa fic é de, simplesmente, ódio/ódio. Se vocês gostarem, review-me. Se vocês acharam uma merda, review-me também que eu vou achar legal saber.

Outra coisa: A fic esta completa, mas eu vou colocando capítulos aos poucos, com uma boa regularidade.

**Capinha meiga:** (fala que esse Tiago Potter que eu arrumei não é um gatão?)

Have fun!

**1- 'A Fantástica Inauguração do Diário de Tiago Potter'**

Aqui estou eu, Tiago Potter, sentado no chão do meu quarto, escrevendo em um livro de capa vermelha e dourada que eu ganhei no Natal passado. É madrugada de 31 de julho e o Sirius ronca que é uma desgraça na cama ao lado. Por causa dele e desse ronco assustador e incurável, eu estou acordado. Infelizmente ele precisa dormir aqui no começo do ano letivo, devido a um probleminha que ele tem com despertadores... Se não tivéssemos um quarto só dele nessa casa eu não sei como ia fazer pra dormir! Eu queria saber o que as dezenas de fãs do cabeludo aqui iam achar se soubessem que ele ronca como um cachorro velho. Isso com certeza ia se rum golpe na popularidade dele, sem dúvidas que ia...

Mas antes de falar do Sirius e de todo o resto, melhor falar de porque eu estou escrevendo essas coisas pra ninguém ler. Como eu já disse, ganhei isso no Natal, da minha mãe que sempre foi meio amalucada pra esse negócio de presentes. Eu acho que nem consegui disfarçar minha cara de 'Hein?', quando abri o livro e vi que estava em branco. Até pensei que podia ser um livro especial, com magias avançadíssimas, ou sabe-se lá o que! Mas a senhora Potter cortou logo a minha onda:

"É pra você escrever nele filho!". Acho que ela percebeu que eu não entendi o intuito do presentinho e resolveu facilitar as coisas pra mim.

"Escrever o que?! Uma história? Dever de casa? Runas antigas?". A simples menção de anotar coisas de Hogwarts num objeto tão legal me pareceu doentia. E se alguém estava pensando que eu ia escrever um best seller estava apostando as fichas no cara errado... Eu até gosto de ler, mas escrever seriamente ocuparia um tempo que eu prefiro gastar em coisas mais movimentadas.

"O que você quiser Tiago... Um diário talvez!".

Um diário?

Ok, foi a coisa mais ridícula que já me disseram. Quer dizer, Sirius ganha uma moto e eu ganho um diário? Quem é o filho por aqui, afinal?!

Quando eu estava de volta em Hogwarts contei essa história pros caras e acreditam que nenhum deles riu? Quer dizer, o Pedro ia rir, mas quando viu que ninguém mais ia fazer o mesmo, ele desistiu. O Remo ficou daquele jeito que ele sempre fica quando tem alguma coisa pra dizer e está pensando no assunto. Sabe, o Remo é um cara muito transparente... Quer dizer, pra um cara que tem que esconder um segredo tão grande, ele é uma pessoa muito aberta com todas as outras coisas. Pode ser besteira minha, mas eu acho isso bem interessante.

"Qual o problema de ter um diário?", ele me disse.

"Ah Aluado, diário é coisa de mulher!". Tá, eu assumo. O problema é puro machismo. Poxa, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um homem que escrevia um diário, não é culpa minha, eu só estava mal informado.

"Hum... Eu tenho um diário, cara!", e quando ele disse isso o Sirius desandou a rir (eu não sei exatamente de quem ou de que, mas isso é sempre muito difícil de especificar quando se trata do Almofadinhas).

"Ué! Como assim? Desde quando?". Eu estava perdido, um dos meus melhores amigos tinha um _diário_ e eu nem sabia disso!

"Ah, desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu me sentia sozinho naquela época, vocês sabem... É legal sabia? Ajuda a desabafar sem encher o saco das pessoas", ele brincou.

"Você fala da gente lá Aluado?", Sirius já se empolgou, como é de costume.

"É meu diário da Lua Cheia, se isso responde a sua pergunta", ele disse divertido, mas cuidando pra que nenhuma pessoa próxima pudesse escutar.

"E porque você nunca disse isso pra gente?"

"'Diário é coisa de mulher!'", Remo respondeu a Pedro usando a minha própria frase e imitando a minha voz.

Pra resumir, nós demos muita risada com aquilo e acabamos mudando de assunto depois. Acho que foi nesse dia que eu resolvi fazer mesmo desse livro um diário. Mas o fim do ano passado foi tão corrido, com todos aqueles testes e provas (ODEIO PROVAS e sou contra esse sistema opressor de avaliação, só pra constar) eu não tive tempo pra parar e escrever sobre a minha vida.

Eu não escolhi o dia de hoje como 'A Fantástica Inauguração do Diário de Tiago Potter', foi simplesmente uma casualidade. Eu estou acordado enquanto deveria estar dormindo, estou com fome, amanhã é dia de pegar o Expresso e voltar pra Hogwarts, o Sirius está no décimo sono e roncando no _meu _quarto... Enfim, estar começando esse 'diário' (eu não consigo deixar de pensar que isso tudo é muito babaca...) hoje e agora é um golpe de oportunidade.

O que se faz em um diário, hein? Eu juro que ainda não entendi o propósito disso aqui. Deve ser passar o tempo mesmo, porque já faz tempo que eu estou escrevendo e nem senti passar!

Hum, por estar começando hoje acho que é bom dar o meu histórico, né? (Nossa, que coisa de menina de 5 anos. Credo!)

Eu sou Tiago Potter, tenho dezessete anos (quase 18!), estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estou na única casa em que é admissível estar: _Grifinória_. Minha família é pequena e simpática: meu pai, Edward, minha mãe, Linda, e eu. Nem irmãos nem primos. O complemento da minha família são meus amigos, os três que convivem comigo na escola:

**Sirius Black**, o Almofadinhas. Você nunca vai conhecer alguém com o senso de humor tão sem noção quanto dele. Bem, talvez o meu, mas isso é mera especulação. Sirius é meu melhor amigo, ele mora na minha casa (porque a família dele é nojenta), adora passagens secretas e mulheres loiras... ah! Ele _ronca_.

**Pedro Pettingrew**, o Rabicho. Ele é meio ingênuo, parece que a malícia dele parou quando ele tinha doze anos! Sabe tudo de História da Magia, acho até que ele sabe mais que o velho fantasma... Ele leva muito a sério tudo que as pessoas dizem e, por isso, demora a entender as piadas. É o único dos Marotos que parece se assustar com as ameaças ridículas do Snape.

**Remo Lupin**, o Aluado. O mais sensato de todos nós, sempre querendo fazer a coisa certa. Isso enche o saco às vezes, mas Remo tem argumentos tão bons que não dá pra ficar irritado com ele nem por dez minutos. Ele é Monitor Chefe (!), é um pouco tímido, ótimo imitador de vozes (precisam ver ele imitando o Sebosão e o Malfoy cantando a canção das fadas da Lua, é pura arte!). Ah, e uma vez por mês, ele é um lobisomem.

Esses são os Marotos, nome pelo qual nós acabamos ficando conhecidos na escola, lá pelo terceiro ano. São as melhores pessoas que eu conheço e nós estamos sempre juntos. Os apelidos são por causa das nossas identidades secretas, quando nós acompanhamos o Remo no 'exílio lunar'. Isso começou há uns anos, quando descobrimos que ele era um lobisomem e decidimos estudar animagia pra não deixar ele sozinho nesse momento ruim. Sirius é um cachorrão preto (isso rende uns trocadilhos ótimos), Pedro é um ratinho e eu sou um cervo (por isso meu apelido é Pontas. Não, meu cabelo não tem _nada_ a ver com isso...). Acho que por guardarmos esse segredo tão grande (só nós e Dumbledore sabemos que Remo é lobisomem. Mas o Dumb não sabe que nós sabemos, muito menos que nós somos animagos e o acompanhamos todos os meses) nossos laços ficaram mais fortes.

É uma besteira sentimental, mas esses caras são meus irmãos de verdade.

Nossa, é pra isso que serve um diário? Acho que entendi...

É melhor eu tentar dormir antes que amanheça. Afinal, amanhã vai ser um dia daqueles, como todo dia 1º de setembro sempre é.

Se eu não conseguir dormir, ainda vale tentar asfixiar o Almofadinhas com o travesseiro...


	2. Projeto Evans

**2- Projeto Evans**

Uma coisa que eu tenho que dizer: EU AMO HOGWARTS. Putz, eu amo mesmo esse lugar e vou sentir muita falta daqui quando esse ano acabar... Mais uma coisa: a Lílian está muito linda agora. Ela está comendo torta de aspargos e eu nunca vi ninguém comer uma coisa tão horrenda de um jeito tão lindo. Linda!

Ops, os garotos estão voltando...

A letra aí em cima está corrida e garranchada porque eu escrevi na hora do banquete. Essa coisa de escrever e ficar pensando sobre a minha vida por causa desse diário está mexendo comigo! Foi um impulso! Eu simplesmente tive que apanhar o livro e escrever! Eu hein... Ainda bem que ninguém viu.

Parece que eu estou muito bravo? Estou. Muito, muito, muito irado. Porque ela tem que ser assim? Porque eu tenho que ser assim? Porra, tem uma dúzia de garotas lindas que adorariam sair comigo (de novo), porque eu não posso gostar de uma delas? Vamos ser francos, eu podia escolher qualquer uma, até uma Sonserina caso eu estivesse afim de emoções fortes (ou se estivesse sob efeito de plantas alucinógenas, sei lá), mas eu quero ela.

E ela nem aí...

Ah! Ela é pior do que todas as sonserinas bigodudas JUNTAS! Ela é terrível! Ela é metida e orgulhosa. E o bobão aqui fica dizendo que ela é linda enquanto _come._ Como eu sou IDIOTA! Porque eu não gosto da Dora McClain? Ela é bonita, ela é simpática, age como adulta, beija razoavelmente bem e – mais importante que tudo – ela _arrasta um trem por mim_.

Porque a Lilly não é assim?! Porque a gente tem que gostar das pessoas que não gostam da gente? Isso é uma merda!

Eu confesso: já destratei muitas meninas quando estava em dias de mau humor e já saí muitas meninas bem pra ver se fazia ciúmes da Lilly. Claro que não funciona.

Ah. Escrevendo assim parece que foi a multidão de meninas do Sirius! Não foram tantas assim, as pessoas são muito exageradas e fofoqueiras... E eu não tenho culpa de ser um cara bonito e popular com que todas as garotas adorariam sair. O que eu posso fazer, se nasci assim?

Tristemente Lílian não concorda com o resto das garotas de Hogwarts.

Todo esse escândalo que eu estou fazendo agora é fruto do episódio Tiago Potter X Lílian Evans de hoje, o primeiro do ano, milésimo no ranking geral. Ainda bem que eu nunca contei os foras que ela já meu deu. Eu ficaria tão deprimido que acabaria me jogando no lago de Hogwarts.

"Oi Lilly!"

"Potter...", ela foi falando e andando, com aquela mesma 'doçura' de sempre. Quando eu percebi, ela estava dez passos na minha frente. Eu corri (só um pouquinho!) pra alcançá-la, porque não ia permitir que ela me deixasse falando sozinho (de novo).

"Como foi de férias?"

"Ruim"

Pergunta imbecil! Eu já tinha ouvido falar que ela preferia mil vezes o colégio que ficar em casa. Me disseram que a irmã dela é uma maluca anti bruxos. Se a Lilly deixasse, eu daria um jeito nessa irmã dela...

"Você está muito bonita hoje, sabia?".

Remo sempre disse pra eu tentar ser gentil e não ficar me achar o gostosão pra cima dela (como se eu me achasse...) e eu resolvi tentar usar essa tática. Olha o desespero: usar a tática de paquera de um _lobisomem._ Sem desmerecer o Remo, claro, a idéia era até boa... Mas com Lílian Evans NADA dá certo, é impressionante o gênio ruim que ela tem.

Lily parou de andar, finalmente olhou pra mim e eu dei aquele sorriso que as mulheres adoram. Acho que ajeitei o cabelo. Ela nunca olha pra mim (ainda mais de perto), então quando ela está olhando é melhor o cabelo estar apresentável... Eu já estava todo empolgado achando que, dessa vez, ela iria pelo menos agradecer o elogio.

"Eu não vou sair com você, Potter.", ela disse com uma calma que me irritou.

Acho que ela é _sádica_!

Dessa vez eu fiquei puto de verdade. Tudo bem que eu sou totalmente previsível quando o assunto é ela, mas custava ser meiga como toda as meninas são? Todas as mulheres reagem bem a elogios súbitos, menos Lílian Evans. E de quem eu gosto? Justamente dela. _Que sorte a minha..._

"Porque?!", eu me surpreendi quando notei que nunca tinha perguntado isso pra ela. "Se você não quer sair comigo de jeito nenhum pelo menos que diga porque!"

Ela não perdeu aquele jeito calmo e – que agora eu batizei de – _sádico_ de ficar olhando pra mim com aqueles olhões verdes. Acho que ela estava esperando que eu perguntasse para poder despejar em mim toda a raiva que ela guarda. Ela me odeia!

"Porque eu não gosto de você".

Eu me senti tão mal quando ouvi isso que nem consigo explicar. Uma coisa é ela agir o tempo todo como se não gostasse de mim, outra coisa é ela dizer com todas as palavras em alto e bom som. Acho que eu preferia ser azarado pelo Snape a ter que ouvir isso. Se ela já tinha dito antes eu esqueci. Provavelmente não foi a primeira vez...

"PORQUE?!".

"Porque você é um babaca metido e idiota que acha que é melhor que todo mundo porque manda bem no Quadribol. Você é um nojento que acha que pode pisar nas pessoas mais fracas e inexperientes que você. Você é um galinha que acha bonito ficar se exibindo com todas as garotas que conseguir, sem dar valor a nenhuma delas. Eu não vou ser mais uma na sua listinha! Você azara as pessoas pelos corredores sem motivo e acha muito engraçado. Eu já cansei de ver você humilhando uns coitadinhos por aí e eu não vejo a menor graça nisso. Por exemplo o Snape, você não vê que ele é uma pessoa inofensiva que você fica torturando só pra ser popular? Isso sem contar que você fica mexendo nesse seu cabelinho pontudo 24 horas por dia, se achando o bonitão e isso é _tão_ ridículo..."

Ela disse tudo isso sem pontos, nem vírgulas, ou tempo pra respirar ou pra me deixar falar. Então ela respirou fundo e voltou a ficar calma, mas ainda me fuzilando com os olhos.

"É por isso, Tiago Potter, que _eu não vou sair com você_".

"Você está reclamando do que exatamente?!", foi o que Sirius me disse, em nome de todos os Marotos, logo que eu terminei e contar o episódio desta tarde.

"Vocês tem certeza que ouviram o que eu disse? Ela me odeia...", eu já estava totalmente pra baixo a essa altura.

"Não, ela não te odeia. Ela disse que _não gosta_ de você, é diferente", eu queria dar um tapa na cabeça de Remo e dizer pra ele que 'não gostar' e 'odiar' era a mesma coisa se dito naquela circunstância. Sinceramente eu acho que ela é boa demais pra dizer que odeia alguém, mesmo que seja eu.

"Ah, que animador..."

"Pontas, acho que é você que não está percebendo o que tem nas mãos!", Sirius, sentando no braço da poltrona onde eu estava. Ele estava tão animado que eu nem conseguia acreditar que nós estávamos falando do mesmo assunto.

"Uma garota que me detesta e...".

"Ah, cala essa boca e me deixa falar", Almofadinhas me interrompeu com sua habitual paciência e cordialidade. "Ela te deu o mapa da mina, você não percebeu seu burro?"

Eu fiquei lá com aquela cara de ponto de interrogação enquanto os três me olhavam esperançosos de que eu entendesse. Credo, até o Rabicho que é bem tapado já tinha sacado qual era e eu não! Além de odiado pela Lilly eu estava ficando estúpido! Mas também, depois de tantos foras diferentes, nem em um milhão de anos eu ia pensar numa coisa daquelas!

"Pontas...", Sirius falou como a Professora McGonnagal quando vai explicar pra um aluno bem limitado, "_... ela disse todos os motivos porque não aceita sair com você_". E ficou lá de mãos abertas e o rosto sorridente como um daqueles caras das propagandas das revistas, quando tem um produto novo e um letreiro em baixo escrito em cores berrantes 'Sensacional!'. Remo com aquele olhar esperto e Pedro balançando a cabeça e rindo como se fosse a solução pra um problema dele, e não meu.

Aí eu entendi.

Foi uma confusão. Todos nós falando ao mesmo tempo de um jeito que só nós fazemos e que é impossível transcrever. O importante é: ela me deu tudo que eu precisava saber! Tchanam! Ela me disse tudo que eu preciso mudar pra ela finalmente sair comigo. YEAH! Eu estou muito animado. Não eu sei porque, mas acho que isso vai funcionar de verdade. Afinal, se eu mudar o que ela não gosta, que motivos ela vai ter pra não sair comigo? Genial!

Fizemos um quadro com tudo que eu não posso esquecer.

_**PROJETO EVANS – Coisas pra NÃO fazer:**_

**1. Se gabar por causa do Quadribol.**

Logo no primeiro ponto eu já vi que a coisa vai ser difícil. Como assim 'me gabar'? Quando foi que eu me gabei? Que eu saiba 'se gabar' é contar vantagem e eu não conto vantagem pelo Quadribol. Eu SOU ótimo no Quadribol, todo mundo sabe disso. Remo diz que o problema aqui é que ela, "obviamente, prefere homens modestos". Ok, eu posso tentar. Mas que eu sou muito bom mesmo, sou. Sirius lembrou bem: "Ela mesma admitiu que você manda bem no Quadribol".

**2. Fazer 'brincadeiras' com os primeiranistas e alunos mais bobinhos em geral.**

Todo mundo acha meus trotes nos novatos engraçados menos ela! Que coisa! Esse tópico só permaneceu porque Pedro e Remo insistiram, por mim e Sirius esse item podia ser deixado de lado. É _engraçado_, ora essa!

**3. Sair com muitas garotas.**

Tudo bem. Foi se o tempo em que eu achava que sair com a Grifinória inteira ia resolver minha paixonite por Lilly. Essa não vai ser difícil de cumprir, eu não tenho mais 15 anos afinal de contas...

Sirius insistiu pra que eu colocasse a opinião dele. Sirius diz: "Eu protesto". Ele ficou muito feliz quando eu lembrei que apenas _eu _tenho que cumprir essas determinações. Ele ficou muito mais feliz quando percebeu que, comigo fora do mercado, haverá muito mais garotas sobrando. E depois eu que sou o galinha...

**4. Azarar pessoas nos corredores.**

Idem ao item 2. Como é que ela não vê graça? Aí está uma coisa que eu não entendo.

**5. Azarar, perseguir, maltratar e sodomizar o Severo 'Seboso' Snape.**

MEU DEUS! Olha o que eu tenho que fazer por essa mulher! Ela acha ele INOFENSIVO! INOFENSIVO!!! Por Merlin, o Sebosento é perigoso só por estar respirando por aí com aquelas narinas enormes. Ela é tão fofa e linda e meiga que acha que aquele ser é INOFENSIVO. Ei, porque ela é fofa e linda e meiga com o SNAPE? (Nossa, acho que fiz um furo na folha! Será que dá pra consertar?)

Depois de muito discutir sobre esse tópico, decidimos diminuir o assédio ao Sujinho, porque parar totalmente é impossível, ele não merece ser deixado em paz (acredite se quiser, até mesmo Remo concordou com isso).

Sirius é um gênio: "Ela não precisa saber de _tudo _que você faz".

**6. Mexer no cabelo o tempo todo.**

Humf...

**Nota: **Eu tentei por um link pra minha linda e meiga capinha (hahha) mas não deu muito certo. Coloquei na minha pagina aqui do , se alguém quiser ver, estará lá! Escolhi um Tiago beeeeem interessante (pelo menos eu acho. rá!)

**Bárbara:** ergue a placa 'amamos marotos'

**Lilli-Evans:** Gostou da aparição da Lily? Acho que não foi muito positiva pro Tiago, mas enfim...

**Laynier:** Ah, você curte pão com ovo tambe, eh? Haha. Tiago fofo? Oh meu deus! Porque as faz de Tiago Potter o acham fofo? Vocês podiam me ajudar com isso hein? Eu gostaria MUITO de entender aonde se encontra a fofura dele. O.o

**Juliana Montez:** Curtiu a apariçao da Lily? Como eu já disse, acho que o Potter não gostou tanto assim. Hehehe

**MiaH:** Não morra! Eu vou continuar! ) O Tiago eh perfeito? POR FAVOR me explica porque?! Eu não entendo isso... chora Hey sua maníaca! Fique longe das minhas bananas! protege a fruteira e continua com a fic

_(se faltou algum review pra ser respondido a culpa é toda do que estava uma droga na hora em que eu escrevi isso ')_


	3. Fazendo sacrifícios

**3- Fazendo sacrifícios**

Hoje depois do almoço resolvemos escolher um lugar diferente do habitual pra ficar: o Átrio da saída leste do Castelo. Muita gente fica por lá nas tardes de Sol como a de hoje, e nós estávamos lá também. Sirius estava conversando com Pedro, acho que era sobre a terceira batalha tibetana, que nós tínhamos acabado de 'aprender' na aula de História da Magia. Sirius é claro, não aprendeu nada porque estava dormindo na aula. Eu não posso culpá-lo por isso, porque a aula de hoje foi especialmente sonolenta... O Aluado estava me mostrando uma nova banda que ele descobriu nessas férias. Eu estava prestes a perguntar o nome do conjunto pela quarta ou quinta vez (é um nome bem longo!) quando _aconteceu_!

"Ah cara...", Sirius olhou por trás de mim sorrindo extasiado (ele quase BABA quando essas situações acontecem, é meio doentio), "olha só quem veio brincar com a gente!"

Todos nós percebemos imediatamente do que se tratava, mas Remo é daqueles que tem esperança e olhou pra trás lentamente. "Ah NÃO! Ele faz de propósito! Só pode ser masoquista...", ele sempre tem esse tipo de reação engraçada.

"Não reclama Remo, é um presente!", Sirius repreendeu, mas o Remo nem tomou conhecimento. Foi engraçado, ele ficou realmente muito puto! Ver uma pessoa normalmente calma tendo um ataque histérico é muito divertido. Claro que se você for a vitima desse ataque pode ser meio assustador.

"Esse idiota NUNCA vem aqui! E agora, por coincidência, nós estamos aqui e ele também está. Por todos os deuses, estou começando a achar que ele _gosta _do que vocês fazem com ele!", Aluado disse sombriamente e eu estava quase morrendo de rir.

"Se ele gosta, vamos ser bonzinhos e dar o que ele veio buscar vai!", Sirius usou aquele tom de animação perigosa que significa que ele vai perder o controle da civilidade muito em breve.

Acho que Remo teve um surto. Ele parou de falar cruzou os braços e ficou balançando a cabeça de um jeito inconformado. Coitado do Aluado! Ele não merece, se mete em várias confusões por nossa causa desde que virou Monitor. Mas quer saber? Ele acha nossas 'brincadeiras' tão divertidas quanto Sirius e eu...

Quando o Seboso sentou na escada com seus livros, no único lugar com sombra, Sirius pôs a mão por dentro das vestes pra alcançar a varinha. "É sua vez Tiago! Vamos?", e virou-se em direção ao nosso inimigo favorito.

Minha vez porque da última (no Expresso de Hogwarts, esse ano mesmo) foi Sirius quem pensou no que fazer com o babaca, enquanto eu cuidava que ele ficasse longe da própria varinha. Geralmente eu ficava sempre com o papel de algoz, mas desde o quinto ano Sirius começou a reclamar, então nós tornamos a coisa mais democrática.

"Ow...", Pedro se manifestou pela primeira vez, foi tipo um gemido que saiu da boca dele. Quando ele fala, em horas como essa, é um mau sinal. Ele geralmente assiste calado e sem comentários (o que é muito bom, porque ele costuma falar muita besteira inútil). Então, quando eu ouvi a voz dele já sabia que algo ia dar errado.

"Que foi Pedro?", Sirius virou pra ele (acho que teve o mesmo mau presságio que eu) e quando seus olhos encontraram alguma coisa atrás de mim: "Oh cara... _Que merda_...". Muito expressivo, não?

Quando ele estava no meio do 'que' eu virei pra trás. Eu não costumo dizer 'Que merda" quando vejo Lílian Evans, mas dessa vez eu concordei com Sirius porque soube o que a súbita presença dela significava. Ela estava com Dora McClain e Fanny Sparks, e juntas, rindo e conversando, elas cruzaram o Átrio e ficaram de frente pra nós, estrategicamente posicionadas. Quando ela me viu parou de dar risada na mesma hora, _como sempre_. E eu, quando a vi, abri meu melhor sorriso, _como sempre._

Além de todo o problemão que se formava, a Lilly ainda estava na companhia de duas garotas com quem eu já dei umas voltas. Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que elas ficam falando de mim a maior parte do tempo. Remo acha que é paranóia minha e Sirius não entende porque eu me preocupo com isso. Mas o que é que eu posso pensar vendo duas garotas com quem você saiu falando com a garota com que eu quero sair? Eu nem tive tempo de ficar pensando nisso, Sirius já estava resmungando de novo e eu fui dar uma olhada no que estava incomodando ele dessa vez.

"Ele viu a gente...", Remo apontou tediosamente. É que Snape estava levantando e tentando equilibrar o narigão e os livros pra ir embora. Nossa, como ele é deprimente, estava quase caindo de pânico por ter visto que a gente estava lá. Eu não sei como ele não viu antes, porque o Sirius animado pra 'brincar' é uma coisa difícil de não perceber. "Vamos Pontas, vamos..."

A essa altura o Seboso já estava de pé e caminhando pra saída. Foi aí que eu comecei a acreditar mesmo na teoria masoquista de Remo, porque Snape entrou pelo lado contrário ao que nós estávamos (que ia dar no jardim), e estava saindo pela "nossa" saida. Que ousadia! Provocação pura! É justo dizer que ele estava se esgueirando pelo outro lado, quase encostado na parede. Acredita que a Fanny Sparks cumprimentou o Narigão? Eu hein, a garota já saiu comigo, ou seja, já atingiu o máximo da evolução e agora dá sorrisinhos pro garoto mais desprezível que Hogwarts já viu? Que decadência...

"Dessa vez não Almofadinhas. A Lílian...", eu nem acreditei que disse mesmo isso! Eu não acredito ate agora, pra ser exato. O idiota estava passando na nossa frente! E eu nem me mexi! A Lilly estava olhando diretamente pra mim (não do jeito que eu gostaria, infelizmente), e as amiguinhas dela ficavam cochichando coisas pra ela. Olha as situação...

Nossa vítima estava saindo ilesa pelo arco principal quando Sirius tentou pela última vez. "Pontas, amigão, nós podemos arrumar outra garota pra você! Tem mil garotas em Hogwarts, milhares no mundo, mas só tem UM Seboso e ele está indo embora sem nenhum xingamento sequer!"

"Só desta vez Sirius...", Remo consolou fazendo Sirius sentar no chão e dando tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas. "Pense bem, ele nem nos encarou dessa vez! Passou de cabeça baixa, não provocou... Não é nenhuma ameaça a nossa honra ter deixado ele ir em paz."

"É Almofadinhas, ele estava com a cabeça tão baixa que o nariz estava arrastando no chão", Pedro fez todo mundo rir, e deu uma boa quebrada no climinha chato que ficou. Eu só consegui dar uma risadinha sem graça, porque estava me sentindo um pouco (muito!) frustrado com aquilo tudo. Sem contar que estava todo mundo olhando e comentando...

Sirius apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, chateado, "Eu vou sobreviver a isso... Só espero que valha a pena!". Ele disse enquanto eu observava Lilly e suas amigas levantarem do banco onde estava sentadas e virem em direção à 'nossa' saída.

"Oi Lílian!", eu confesso que estava esperançoso e confiante no sucesso do plano. Poxa, um tamanho sacrifício tinha que ter uma recompensa justa!

As amigas dela deram risadinhas e eu percebi a mancada e cumprimentei as outras duas também. Elas deram risadinhas... Nada me irrita tanto quando mulheres dando _risadinhas_. Não serio. Isso é revoltante e sem sentido! Risadinhas... ora essa!

"Olá Potter...", ela falou antes de ir embora, com um semi-sorriso, algo quase parecido com boa vontade.

Assim! Sem me xingar, sem dar escândalo, sem me ignorar, sem dar ataque histérico. Eu nem acreditei! Eu nem _acredito_! Eu me senti uma menininha que dá risadinhas (que ninguém nunca fique sabendo disso)! Lilly estava sendo amistosa! Por cinco milésimos de segundo e uma frase ela foi simpática! Ah, valeu a pena ter deixado o narigão ir embora...

Meu amigo Sirius não pode me dizer o mesmo, porque logo que a minha musa foi embora, e nós estávamos começando a comentar o assunto do sucesso parcial do nosso plano, uma outra voz feminina nos interrompeu.

"Que vergonha, Black! Você está ficando meio frouxo, é? O Potter," ela apontou ligeiramente pra mim e voltou os olhos pro Almofadinhas, "eu sempre soube que era meio mole, mas você Black! Que decepção, pelo histórico da sua família eu achei que tinha sobrado alguma dignidade em você!"

"Nós podíamos ficar sozinhos e você ia ver o quão frouxo eu estou ficando...", ele disse dando aquela risada maliciosa e pondo a ponta da língua pra fora, entre os dentes, quando terminou de falar. Quando ele faz isso com a língua é a linguagem universal de ele esta 'apreciando a vista', pra usar um eufemismo. A garota balançou a cabeleira loira, deu um sorrisinho de desdém e foi embora. As danças do acasalamento do Sirius me assustam um pouco, algumas vezes.

Remo e Pedro, que estavam segurando o riso desde que a garota tinha chegado, desataram a rir compulsivamente. Eu confesso que estava fora do universo no momento e não participei. Mas sabia porque eles estavam rindo apesar de não ter vontade de rir. Minha cabeça estava repetindo o sorrisinho de boa vontade de Lilly e o "Oi Potter" dito em tom de voz tão normal e pacífico.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?"

"De você!"

"Porque?!"

"Almofadinhas, você não percebeu?", Remo estava sem ar.

"Percebeu o que?!". Eu tive dó do Sirius, ele estava mais perdido que eu no assunto.

"Você estava paquerando aquela garota não é?", começou Pedro fazendo a pergunta mais babaca que podia ter feito.

Ele deu uma risada cafajeste igual a que ele tinha dado pra garota loira há cinco minutos atrás. Foi o bastante pra Remo voltar a gargalhar e Sirius se revoltar definitivamente: "DÁ PRA EXPLICAR?!"

"Sirius... Eu não sabia...", Aluado tem umas crises de riso incontroláveis as vezes "...eu não sabia que você apreciava as moças _sonserinas_."

"É, eu sempre achei que você dizia que todas elas eram peludas!", Pedro batia no chão de tanto rir.

"Sonserinas? Caras, vocês enlouqueceram?"

Nessa eu até eu cai na risada. O Sirius é minha tábua de salvação pra quando eu acho que estou passando ridículo demais por causa da Lílian. Ele passa ridículo por qualquer uma que atravesse o caminho dele, desde que ela fale mole e pareça completamente estúpida.

"Sirius, aquela garota era da Sonserina.", eu resolvi salvar o meu amigo.

"ERA?!", ele arregalou os olhos totalmente estupefato.

"Era!" Remo disse, enquanto Pedro limpava as lágrimas de tanto rir. "Aquela cobra prateada no fundo verde no colete dela queria dizer isso, caso você não saiba."

"Eu nem estava olhando pro brasão...", ele lamentou.

Como se nós não tivéssemos percebido...

Lílian Evans sendo gentil, Snape passando por nós e saindo ileso, Sirius flertando uma sonserina e Pedro entendendo situações complexas antes de mim.

O que está acontecendo com o mundo?!

Notas, fofocas, pão com ovo, etc.:

**Juliana Montez:** Sabe, eu acho que existem instintos que nenhuma lista e nehuma boa intenção podem controlar... Sobre a minha relação com o Sr. Potter só posso dizer que escrever sobre ele foi um processo bastante traumático. ¬¬'

**Lina Khane Athos:** Achou a capa? Ela demorou mas apareceu! Aquele é praticamente um Tiago do meu cérebro! Ponha uns óculos nele e esta pronto! Agora quanto a torta de aspargos... São nojentos, mas pense pelo lado bom: Se ela gosta de aspargos, o Tiago tem chance! (risada maldosa)

**Thatha:** A capa esta lá na minha pagina do ! . Ela demorou, mas surgiu por lá. (comemora)

**Barbara G.:** Vou continuar com certeza, também odeio quando começo a ler uma fic e ela nunca mais é atualizada. Mais ou menos uma atualização por semana, certo? Tudo depende do tempo que eu tiver pra entrar no computador, mas não vou deixar a fic abandonada. )

**Carol Evans:** Mais Lily? Espere uns capítulos e ela vai se tornar _tão_ freqüente que você vai preferir que ela desapareça! ;o) E de qualquer forma ela não pode aparecer o tempo todo, o Tiago tem mais o que fazer (por incrível que pareça!).

**Lilli-Evans:** Hum. Ele é fofo? Todas vocês acham ele fofo? Oh céus. Eu vou entender isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu juro que vou. Hahahaha. o.O

**Manza:** Eu uso óculos! Eu denoto fofura? HAHAHAHA Isso precisa ser revisto!

**Laynier:** Que bom que tu esta gostando muito! EBA!

**MiaH:** Você falando ele quase pareceu interessante? Hahaha Tudo bem, acho que já entendi porque todas vocês gostam dele. Agora vou tentar _aceitar_ o fato (coisa que pode levar ainda algum tempo). Já que você gosta do Draquito, vou deixar você pegar uma banana da minha fruteira. ;o)


	4. Tiago Potter quer mudar o mundo

**4 - "Tiago Potter quer mudar o mundo..."**

Andei relendo esse diário e, depois de tudo que eu escrevi, parece que minha vida se resume a rastejar pela Lílian Evans. Será que eu passo essa impressão pra todo mundo?! Eu não sou assim, eu não fico pensando nela todas às 24 horas do meu dia... _Não mesmo_! Eu preciso dar um jeito nesse erro de interpretação porque não quero reler esse livro, quando eu tiver uns trinta anos e for o capitão do Glastonburry Dragons, e achar que passei minha adolescência atrás dela. Eu tenho _muitos_ outros interesses na minha vida como Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, brinquedinhos trouxas, passagens secretas, música alta e extremamente barulhenta, etc...

Lílian Evans é apenas _uma_ das inúmeras coisas que ocupam a minha cabeça.

Já que eu falei em Quadribol, vou dizer que meus treinos para o campeonato das casas vão começar na próxima segunda feira. Mal posso esperar pra esquentar os músculos denovo! Eu sou apanhador desde que estava no terceiro ano, quando participei de uma eliminatória contra aquele que hoje mora na minha casa e é uma das pessoas mais legais que eu conheço: Sirius Black. Ele sempre foi alto e forte, então era lento demais pra ser apanhador. Ainda bem que Henry Fields, nosso capitão na época tinha um ótimo olho crítico e escalou Almofadinhas pra ser um dos nossos batedores. Conselho: não fique no caminho dos balaços que ele rebater. O último que arriscou, Paul Morgan apanhador da Corvinal, ficou duas semanas na Ala Hospitalar. Não gosto nem de pensar em como aquilo deve ter doído...

Sempre me dizem pra correr atrás de uma carreira esportiva, mas não tenho certeza se quero mesmo isso. Tem tantas coisas pra serem feitas no mundo! Eu amo o esporte e não tenho dúvidas de que tenho jeito pra coisa, mas sei lá, não muda nada. Entende? (é um _pedaço de papel_, Tiago, não entende nada.) Eu queria fazer alguma coisa importante, que valesse mesmo a pena! _"Tiago Potter quer mudar o mundo...",_ é o que meu pai sempre diz, brincando, mas eu acho que tem um certo fundo de verdade. Não se trata de ambição egoísta, eu realmente acho que cada um de nós pode mudar o mundo, se lutar pelo que acredita. Acredito nisso de verdade! E eu tenho muitos talentos que eu poderia aproveitar numa carreira mais 'formal' (veja bem: 'formal' não tem que significar 'menos emocionante'). Afinal não é todo mundo que se transforma em animago ilegal no quinto ano do colégio...

Ficou óbvio que eu ando pensando seriamente em ser Auror?

Quando eu era criança eu queria ser Auror como meu avô John, mas esse interesse foi ficando pra trás com o tempo e acabou virando 'coisa de criança'. Eu só voltei a pensar seriamente nessa possibilidade quando eu tinha quinze anos e o Sirius foi morar na minha casa. Eu já sabia dos interesses malignos e dos preconceitos da família Black, mas os acontecimentos daquele verão me deixaram meio chocado:

O irmão de Sirius, Regulus, morreu em circunstâncias não esclarecidas. Meu amigo garantiu (e eu, Dumbledore e Aurores competentes acreditamos nele) que ele pertencia a uma organização secreta de bruxos das Trevas, sob as Ordens de um tal de Voldemort. Seja lá o que aconteceu com o garoto, foi horrível: _não sobrou nem corpo pra ser enterrado. _Eu não sou maricas, mas é assustador pensar que não sobrou _nada _pra contar a história! Saber que tem gente solta por aí capaz de fazer isso com seus próprios _aliados_ é de dar arrepios...

Depois disso, Dumbledore acabou nos falando que ele já estava há tempos de olho em um levante das Trevas contra os trouxas e seus descendentes bruxos, sob o comando desse tal que os seus seguidores chamam de Lord. Mas a verdade é que ele não contou mais nada além do que Sirius ouvia nos corredores da casa dele e isso não é quase nada de informação (os pais dele sempre o consideraram um traidor por estar na Grifinória, então escondiam as coisas 'importantes' dele). Mas não precisa ser Auror pra saber que as famílias ricas da Inglaterra, as mesmas que não convidam meus pais pras festas há décadas, adoram argumentar sobre uma boa teoria racista na mesa do chá. Há uma Ordem da Fênix, pesquisando e combatendo esses caras e Dumbledore nos disse que seríamos bem vindos nela quando 'for a hora'. Na linguagem 'dumbledoriana' isso significa: _quando terminarmos o colégio_.

Quer saber? Eu ia AMAR trancafiar em Azkaban pra sempre quem espalha (e pratica!) idéias racistas absurdas! Como se os nascidos de trouxas e mestiços não tivessem os mesmos direitos que todos nós! Hum... A Lilly é nascida de trouxas. Isso me lembra que a irmã dela é uma maluca que não gosta de bruxos. Imagine só: um desses maníacos se encontrando com a irmã da Lilly. Claro que eu, que sou um rapaz muito justo, tiraria a varinha do bruxo. E colocaria só os dois, numa sala vazia. Quanto tempo será que eles iam demorar pra se matar? Será mesmo que eles iam se matar? Talvez até ficassem amigos...(?!)

Odeio preconceito! É tão idiota se achar superior a uma pessoa por ter 50 gerações de bruxos na família! Carl Fox tira nota máxima em todas as matérias desde que entrou em Hogwarts e o pai dele é um trouxa vendedor de seguros. Alias, como será que alguém vende segurança? Preciso lembrar de perguntar isso ao Carl...

Eu quero ser Auror!

Incrível! Eu estou decidido! É tão engraçado estar finalmente decidido sobre o que quero fazer da vida! Horas atrás eu só conseguia pensar nas tortinhas de chocolate que eu vou roubar na cozinha daqui a pouco e agora já decidi minha futura profissão! Legal! Agora eu só preciso prestar os exames da Escola de Alta Magia e Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, que forma os Aurores da Grã-Bretanha. Dizem que são as provas mais ferradas de todo o mundo mágico. _E daí?_

A escola de aurores pode esperar. Agora eu preciso mesmo é do meu suprimento de tortinhas de chocolate da madrugada.

**Notas, recadinhos, Tiago Potter fofo:**

**Tamy Black:** (reação histérica) EU NÃO SOU O TIAGO! (passa a histeria)... Er... Bem, que bom que você gostou. hahahaha.

**Tathi:** Oh! Você não gostou do meu gatão? Não se pode agradar a todos. hehehe. Sabe, eu acho que o Adam Brody tem seu charme, mas com aquela TREMENDA NAROGA está muito mais pra Snape. HAHAHAHA.

Comente sempre que puder, babe!

**Lina Khane Athos:** Ah! Sabia que alguém ia gostar do "meu" Tiago. .

Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou compreender um dia porque vocês gostam tanto dele, vou sim. Eu tenho fé nisso... '

Bem, eu acho que o nosso "amigo" Rabicho não podia ser 100 um imbecil na época de Hogwarts. Afinal porque pessoas como os marotos iam andar com um total loser? É uma questão de pensamento sonserino prático da minha parte. hahahah.

Eu não resisto, acabarei atualizando mais do que disse que vou. hahaha

**IIManzaII:** ¬¬ Me chamar de Tiago Potter em PÚBLICO é maldade. hahahahaha. Obrigada pela propaganda, beta querida.

**PatyAnjinha: **Já agradeci a Sr. Manza "eu amo Tiago Potter", pode ficar em paz. ' Eu posto bastante! Agora dizer uma frequencia exata é mais do que eu posso fazer. ¬¬' Fique de olho que eu atualiza quase duas vezes por semana.

**Helena Black:** huhuhuuh. O Sirius é uma graça. Eu pegava ele e levava pra casa. Ai ai... Uma pena que ele goste de loiras! P E os meninos são assim mesmo, zoando uns com os outros. Anos de amizade com meninos me deram um certo know-how no assunto.

Ah, mas o Titi é mesmo o REI da modéstia! hahahahah.

**Lilli-Evans:** Mais Tiago e Seboso em breve! Embora eu não veja graça (faz bico), são coisas que não se pode evitar quando se trata do menino Tiago.

**Mah Clarinha:** Obrigadaaaa. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando. (Ufa, pelo menos essa não disse que ele e "fofo" yeah! haha)

**Laynier:** Ah, eu tento fazer suspense e demorar um bocadinho pra atualizar, mas nunca consigo. Força de vontade zero. Deixar o Snape sair ileso foi uma tarefa agradável pra mim, mas o Tiago Potter que se comunicava comigo enquanto eu escrevia ficou bem chateado. ¬¬'

**Juliana Montez:** Se ajuda a te consolar, a Lily vai ser tão calorosa, mas tão calorosa com ele um dia, que eles vão ter até um filho juntos! hahahaha. Deixa essa pobre autora maltratar o Tiago enquanto pode, deixa? ;o)

**Pikena:** Eu já me acostumei que todas vocês achem o T. Potter um fofo, tudo bem. '

Abraços pra todo mundo.


	5. O Abominável Tiago Potter

**5- O Abominável Tiago Potter**

Um grande dia! Definitivamente um grande dia.

Eu estava na biblioteca fazendo os deveres de Transfiguração do Aluado, porque a Lua Cheia é daqui dois dias e eu e Sirius sempre revezamos a lição dele porque ele fica muito debilitado pra ficar horas escrevendo. Geralmente o sangue-suga do Rabicho aproveita a oportunidade pra alguém fazer a lição dele, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu se virar sozinho (eu acho). Bem, eu estava lá na biblioteca, tranqüilo e despreocupado quando alguém colocou uma cadeira do meu lado e cutucou o meu ombro.

"Oi Tiago!"

Era a Dora McClain.

"Muito ocupado?"

"Nada que eu não possa fazer mais tarde... O que foi?".

"Eu queria falar com você sobre a Lily..."

Quando ela disse a palavrinha mágica meus ouvidos eram só dela, mas eu tentei não parecer muito interessado. Além disso, eu achava que Dora tinha segundas intenções comigo, então pensei que não poderia dar muito crédito ao que ela dizia sobre Lílian. Mulheres podem ser mesquinhas quando querem desbancar outras. Eu obviamente estava julgando Dora muito mal...

"Bem, antes de mais nada eu quero dizer que não sou mais do seu fã clube", aí está uma coisa que eu não estava esperando, "Não fique chateado, eu gosto de você, mas não é mais daquele jeito...", ela comentou um pouco tímida, o que foi muito adorável. _Momento teoria do Caos_: eu adoro garotas tímidas, e a garota que eu gosto de verdade é tímida como uma dançarina de cabaret e só fica vermelha quando está com raiva de mim. Eu mereço?

"Ah, mas porque é que você quer falar da Evans?"

"Porque você gosta dela e..."

"Quem disse que eu gosto dela?!". Foi uma tentativa ridícula e tardia de manter a minha dignidade masculina. Pior foi a resposta que ela me deu: um olhar tedioso que dizia com todas as letras 'podemos pular essa parte?'. Mulheres diretas são o meu karma nessa vida! É incrível! Eu só queria saber o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer, apenas isso...

"Como eu ia dizendo, você gosta dela e está fazendo tudo errado! Ela nunca vai sair com você se você continuar agindo como um garotinho...".

Eu não estava acreditando que estava ouvindo um belo sermão de uma garota que se declarava minha 'ex-fã' (será que eu ando tão em baixa assim?). Eu resolvi esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa aproveitável ao Projeto Evans. Sabe como é, opiniões femininas dadas de boa vontade são raras e preciosas.

"Olha, eu estou desistindo da Lílian. Ela é teimosa demais! E acho que nós não temos nada em comum: ela não acha graça das minhas piadas, ela não concorda com nada que eu faço, ela nem gosta de Quadribol!".

Não! Eu não estava falando sério sobre desistir da Lílian, embora todo o resto tivesse uma boa base na realidade. É que eu queria garantir que Dora fosse me dizer alguma coisa reveladora sobre Lílian, então usei da velha e boa chantagem emocional.

"Me poupe Tiago! Insistiu nela por anos e anos e vai desistir agora que...", então ela ficou atrapalhada, como se tivesse lembrado ou esquecido de alguma coisa importante, e mudou o rumo da conversa. "E quem foi que disse que vocês não tem nada em comum? Vocês dois são grifinórios teimosos! E pelo amor de todos os deuses, da onde você tirou a idéia de que ela não gosta de Quadribol?"

"Ela nunca vai ver os treinos.", eu encolhi os ombros.

"Garotas que vão a treinos de Quadribol querem ver os _jogadores de Quadribol_ e não o jogo", ela disse espertamente. "Lílian adora Quadribol!", sentenciou, me deixando de boca aberta. Eu passei os últimos anos acreditando que ela odiava o meu esporte favorito. Muitas garotas detestam Quadribol, tinha certeza que Lilly era uma delas. Vivendo e aprendendo...

"Pra que time ela torce?", eu já estava me sentindo um imbecil completo mesmo, então não faria mal fazer uma pergunta bem besta.

"Ahá! Finalmente você esta fazendo as perguntas certas!", ela baixou o tom de voz porque a bibliotecária já estava nos repreendendo pela terceira vez, "Ela é uma maníaca pelo Glastonburry Dragons. Eu particularmente prefiro o Chudley Channons, mas..."

_Lílian torce pro meu time. Lílian torce pro meu time. Lílian torce pro meu time._"Dora, porque você esta querendo me ajudar com a Lílian?"

"Eu estava conversando com a Lílian outro dia, você sabe somos amigas há pouco tempo, e tive uma epifania !".

Pausa.

Que tipo de pessoa doente usa a palavra '_epifania_' no meio de uma conversa normal?

"Vocês são feitos um pro outro! É impressionante..."

"Mas eu já sei disso, você precisa dizer isso a ela!"

"Eu tentei, mas ela quase jogou um vaso em mim!", ela comentou assustada, "Quem vai ter que convencê-la é você..."

"Não é o que eu venho tentando fazer há anos?!"

"Está fazendo do jeito errado, ora bolas! Tem que começar a fazer do jeito certo, simples assim."

"Como?!". Esse joguinho já estava me cansando e acho que deu pra perceber isso quando eu apoiei o rosto em uma das mãos.

"Não atropelar o Snape naquele dia no Átrio foi um bom começo!", ela sorriu tentando me encorajar. "Eu não devia dizer isso por fidelidade de amiga, mas...", Dora fez um suspense quando viu que eu estava de orelhas em pé (feito o Almofadinhas transfigurado em cachorro). "... ela fez comentários favoráveis a você depois daquilo. Poucos e tímidos, mas pra quem só era chamado de _'O Abominável'_ é uma ótima notícia!"

O importante até aqui é: ela disse coisas _boas_ sobre mim por eu ter deixado o Seboso em paz. FUNCIONA e isso é quase um milagre! Mas teve um detalhezinho que eu não pude deixar de perceber e perguntar.

"Ela me chama de 'Abominável'?"

"_'O Abominável Tiago Potter'_ é o que ela diz todas as vezes que vai se referir a você. E isso acontece muitas vezes...", ela disse me piscando um olho. Era pra eu achar bom ser conhecido como 'Abominável'? Acho que não peguei o espírito da coisa...

Dora passou os dez minutos seguintes me dizendo que eu devia me comportar segundo os parâmetros que eu e os garotos havíamos estabelecido no Projeto Evans. E ela nem sabe que isso existe! São as coisas que o Remo vem me aconselhando (não) fazer há anos e eu nunca dei ouvidos. Bem que minha mãe diz: "Tiago você precisa parar de falar e começar a ouvir as pessoas.". Mães sabem tudo.

Eu já estava me sentindo totalmente encorajado a ser um bom menino (seja lá o que isso queria dizer) para dobrar a Lily, quando o _assunto_ chegou e interrompeu a conversa. Ela entrou de mansinho, com quatro livros finos nas mãos, todos de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Ela estava de roupas civis – sem uniforme de Hogwarts – e estava, pra variar, _linda_. Roupas trouxas são bem legais, especialmente quando é Lilly que as veste. Era uma calça parecida com as de Sirius, uma daquelas azuis e tecido grosso que eu não me lembro o nome. Claro que a dela não estava no estado deplorável que as calças do Almofadinhas se encontram... E era feminina, graças aos deuses. Ela usava também uma blusa larga e fofa verde escura sem nada escrito ou desenhado. Ah, e o cabelo dela estava preso com uma fita preta! Adoro o cabelo dela! E os olhos! Cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes formam uma combinação ótima.

OK, eu sou ridículo. Passei as últimas _onze linhas_ descrevendo Lílian. O que será que ela dizer se tivesse que me descrever em onze linhas? Prefiro não saber, sinceramente. Podia fazer muito mal a minha pobre e ferida auto-estima.

"Dora o que é que você esta fazendo aí?", ela disse sem sequer colocar os livros sobre a mesa. Logicamente ela não pretendia ficar por muito mais tempo.

'_Aí' 'Aí ao lado do Abominável Tiago Potter'_, segundo minha experiência em decifrar as poucas e agressivas frases que a garota por quem eu tenho uma obsessão dirige a mim.

"Oi pra você também Lilly!".

"Oi Potter."

"Sorria Lilly...".

"Como é?!", ela disse meio indignada. Como se a indignação dela me assustasse a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

"Sorria! Está um lindo dia, eu estou aqui, enfim..."

Ela expirou e de um sorriso de total incredulidade e murmurou alguma coisa pra si mesma que eu não consegui entender de jeito nenhum e não achei conveniente pedir que ela repetisse. Era um sorriso e eu fiquei satisfeito.

"Dora achei que íamos estudar.", ela ainda estava rindo, desacreditando daquela situação.

"E vamos, senta aí Li!". Cara de pau é pra quem sabe! Dora McClain sabe.

"Aqui?!"

'_Aqui?' 'Aqui junto com o Abominável Tiago Potter?'_

"Algum problema?". Dora ergueu aquelas sobrancelhas finas com uma expressão de inocência falsa que eu só posso comparar aos melhores dias do Aluado nos justificando por jogar bombas de bosta no vestiário da Sonserina, para a Professora McGonnagal.

"Nenhum problema!", Lílian jogou os livros sobre a mesa contrariada e fuzilando Dora com o olhar. Madame Pince nos repreendeu mais uma vez e Lílian pediu desculpas por todos nós, embora só ela tivesse feito barulho.

Enquanto eu estive lá Lílian falou baixinho e lançou uns olhares furtivos pra mim enquanto eu estava fingindo que não estava olhando. Minha presença a incomoda de uma maneira sobrenatural! Pode ser presunção, mas nada me tira da cabeça que isso é um bom sinal. Todas as vezes que eu percebia que ela estava olhando pra mim, eu olhava de volta pra ela e ela ficava corada e brava (dava pra perceber pelo modo como ela bufava) e voltava imediatamente para o que estava fazendo.

"O que é que você está olhando Potter?", ela perdeu a paciência como eu sabia que perderia.

"Estou olhando pra você e vendo o quão linda você é.", Dora quase virou de costas pra nós, se concentrando anormalmente em sua tarefa, "E você está olhando o que?", perguntei casualmente.

"Eu não estou olhando _nada_", lá estava minha Lily com seus habituais problemas pra controlar seu tom de voz. Eu sempre dou risada quando ela age assim e dessa vez não foi diferente.

"Quando assume é mais bonito..."

"Assumir o que?!"

"Que você estava olhando pra mim antes mesmo que eu olhasse pra você!"

"Eu não estava olhando pra você!", ela disse entre a histeria e o cochicho. Eu desconfio que ela tinha toda essa convicção no que dizia porque nem percebeu quantas vezes esteve olhando pra mim (e, confie em mim, foram muitas).

"Estava sim!"

"Tiago Potter eu não vou deixar que você zombe de mim!", ela disse fazendo menção de levantar. Mas eu levantei primeiro e fiz um sinal com as mãos pra que ela ficasse sentada, coisa que ela obviamente não fez.

"Pode deixar que _eu_ vou embora". O dever do Remo já estava pronto mesmo!

"Não precisa ir embora, a biblioteca é pública", ela disse MUITO contrariada, "É só não ficar _falando_ comigo!"

"Lilly...", eu dei um passo na direção dela (até porque não dava pra ficar berrando na biblioteca) e ela não se mexeu (legal!), "... Quem falou comigo foi _você_."

Pela primeira vez desde que tudo isso começou, eu deixei a Lílian pra trás enquanto estava ganhando uma discussão.

_Um a zero pra você Pontas! Eu não disse que meu plano era bom? Agora que a Princesa Lílian já deu um segundo da preciosa atenção dela pra você nós podemos jogar o Seboso no chão de virar ele de ponta cabeça como ele merece?! A próxima vez é a minha já que você desperdiçou a sua..._

_Obrigada por fazer meu deve de casa. E, caramba, a Lílian está caindo no nosso plano mesmo? Eu juro que achei que não ia funcionar! Ah, e não dê ouvidos ao Sirius, ele não anda raciocinando bem ultimamente, deve por causa de alguma loira sonserina que está dando sucessivos e humilhantes foras nele... _

_CALA A BOCA ALUADO!_

Quando eu fui contar aos garotos o que tinha acontecido estava tão eufórico que confundi tudo e eles não conseguiram entender nada além de "Lílian" e "biblioteca". Então Aluado deu a idéia de ler o que eu tinha escrito no diário, porque acharam que a linguagem escrita ia ser mais compreensível. Só que eles quiseram também escrever suas impressões e o resultado foi esse aí em cima. A letra horrível é a do Sirius, a letra compreensível é do Remo, a letra artística é minha. Pedro está na aula de Adivinhação (possivelmente dormindo) e não pode comparecer a este pedaço de papel.

_Minha letra é ÓTIMA, Tiago!_

_Pra um cachorro é muito boa mesmo..._

_Aluado, vai arrumar o que fazer?_

**Nota:**

Mas hoje eu acordei com amor no coração, hein? Dois capítulos em uma tacada só!

Abraços!


	6. Indo longe demais

**6- Indo longe demais.**

E esta noite está sendo a _pior noite da minha vida_!

Eu não escrevo há tempos então há muito o que dizer. Vou apagar a semana passada da história, explicar resumidamente essa semana e ver se dá pra colocar em palavras todos os acontecimentos dessa noite. Não garanto nada, nem consigo firmar a pena na mão!

Essa semana foi de Lua Cheia, e isso é sempre um período complicado, onde ficamos sonolentos (ficar a noite toda sem dormir e fazendo o esforço da animagia é um terror pro relógio biológico!) e o Remo fica muito mal (o nosso esforço não é ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA perto do que ele tem que agüentar...). Pra descontrair nós brincamos com o Snape todas as vezes que Lílian não estava por perto e isso resultou em um total bem maior do que estávamos esperando. A diversão ficou ainda melhor porque o Seboso estava mais corajoso que o normal. Nos últimos anos ele não andava _reagindo_ muito... E eu nem notei que esse comportamento subitamente impertinente dele podia ser sinal de alguma coisa em que eu devesse prestar atenção. Eu devia ter pensando nisso, mas zombar dele é tão comum, tão fácil, que eu nem penso em nada, apenas faço.

Eu tinha que ter prestado atenção!

Ontem, o penúltimo dia da Lua, estávamos espalhando os livros dele perto no lago e tentando transmutar a calça dele em uma saia roxa. Ele estava particularmente arredio, xingou (Não entendo porque ele fica corajoso quando não há ninguém olhando. Não é a multidão que devia encorajar ele a se defender? Vai entender...), fez ameaças estranhas a todos nós – e isso inclui até o Aluado a quem ele nunca tinha agredido antes – e aí a coisa toda atingiu o ápice.

Pelo que conheço de Sirius foi aí que todo o desastre começou...

"Eu vou ferrar vocês! E vai ser antes do que vocês imaginam!", Snape disse babando daquele jeito porco de sempre. "Eu vou descobrir o podre que vocês escondem e vou DESTRUIR TODOS VOCÊS!". Preciso dizer que o Pedro quase se borrou todo nas calças? Ter medo de coisas medonhas, tudo bem, mas acho que o Bicho papão dele se transformaria em Snape, cara! Que deprimente!

"Vai mesmo, Coisa Oleosa? Vai?", Sirius e eu estávamos prestes a ter uma convulsão de tanto rir. Snape fazendo _ameaças_? Pelo amor de deus... "Como?! Só me diz como!"

Ele passeou vagarosamente o olhar por todos nós, começando por mim e terminando em Remo. Eu não sei se é minha imaginação influenciando a memória, mas acho que ele passou um segundo a mais olhando pro Aluado antes de dar um sorriso mau e se debater contra as cordas mágicas.

"Garotos, vamos embora, já chega disso por hoje...", Remo deve ter tido a mesma impressão que eu porque estremeceu e começou a andar pra voltar pro castelo mesmo antes de ouvir nossa resposta. Qualquer menção a segredos sempre atinge Remo, por razões mais do que óbvias. Pedro concordou e no espaço de um piscar de olhos estava uns três metros à frente de Remo.

"Já Aluado?", eu reclamei. Eu nem tinha feito nada com o Snape ainda e ele já queria ir embora! Mas ponderei no segundo seguinte que ele devia estar cansado e ansioso pela última transformação do mês.

Snape aproveitou que estávamos distraídos, chamou Sirius pelo sobrenome e, quando ele olhou, cuspiu-lhe no rosto. Sei que era em mim que ele queria cuspir, mas eu estava longe do alcance dele naquele momento. Eu podia ter batido nele até ele sangrar pela ousadia, mas segurar Sirius para que ele não fizesse o mesmo me fez desistir da vingança imediata. Eu pensei que podíamos fazer algo pra compensar isso depois, e disse isso a Sirius que acabou se acalmando.

"Isso não vai ficar assim Seboso!", eu berrei ainda contendo a fúria de Sirius. "Nós vamos acabar com você..."

"... de uma vez por todas", Sirius completou sombriamente a minha frase. Sabe, era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer, mas eu juro que não tinha nada em mente, era só um blefe... _Mas que MERDA, _porque o Sirius tem que ser _tão_ DOENTE?!

Deixamos o Seboso vestido normalmente e ainda com amarras que deveriam durar mais dez minutos, e fomos embora com o Almofadinhas pra cozinha pra acalmá-lo com bolachas de mel. Remo logo reclamou cansaço e subimos com ele pro dormitório. Sirius disse que ia atrás de uma garota cujo nome eu não me lembro e só apareceu lá meia hora depois.

Hoje à noite, estávamos entrando na passagem subterrânea quando Sirius teve uma crise de riso súbita e, quando eu insisti pra que ele me dissesse qual era a graça, ele confessou que ontem tinha dito a Snape que ele descobriria um grande segredo nosso se apertasse o 'botão' do Salgueiro e entrasse na passagem. Eu nem ouvi o resto da história, saí correndo pra fora da passagem pra ver se impedia Snape de chegar até o Remo.

Como é que Sirius achou que isso era uma boa idéia?! As coisas que fazemos quando estamos com raiva são assustadoras! Eu pensei em dar um sermão em Sirius, mas com tudo que houve eu nem tive tempo e sei que agora não terei mais ânimo. E, além disso, que moral eu tenho pra brigar com ele? Essa é uma idéia tão 'nossa' que eu mesmo poderia ter pensado nisso e executado sem problermas. Eu teria tido a mesma coragem de fazer isso se fosse no meu rosto que o Snape tivesse cuspido. É perturbador! Essa rixa fugiu completamente do nosso controle e esta no limiar de terminar muito mal... Ah, se a Lílian estivesse lá naquela hora nós não teríamos mexido com o Snape e nada disso teria acontecido...

Eu cheguei na entrada da passagem quando Snape estava entrando, e fui obrigado a desarmá-lo (Acredita que ele me viu e já sacou a varinha? Que paranóia!) e tive que usar magia pra tirá-lo dali, porque os meios 'normais' de convencimentos certamente não iam funcionar. Eu consegui empurrar ele pra fora, mas a cagada final foi: _ele viu Remo se transformar no fim do túnel_. ELE VIU! Cara... Nunca tive tanto medo na vida. Medo, não de Remo/lobisomem, mas de Snape. Não _do Snape_, propriamente dito, porque isso seria ridículo. Medo de que ele MORRESSE ali, na minha frente. Ele entrou em estado de choque assim que botou os olhos na metamorfose de Remo! Ficou parado com os olhos abertos, respirando bem devagar. Eu achei mesmo que ele ia morrer.

Eu nem estava pensando mais em nada, quando percebi que Sirius estava tendo dificuldades em conter o Remo/lobisomem que estava tentando chegar até Snape, e arrastei o narigudo pra fora de lá. Acho que me assustei tanto quanto Snape ao ver Remo vindo na nossa direção. Ele fica bonzinho quando está conosco, parece um animago normal! Mesmo nos pequenos acidentes que tivemos nos nossos passeios por Hogsmead, Remo nunca ficou daquele jeito tão..._lupino._ Sei lá... Acho que é assim que lobisomens são normalmente e eu tinha esquecido. Talvez Sirius tenha esquecido também. Só assim pra explicar porque ele inventou essa coisa toda.

Quando a passagem se fechou eu pude respirar aliviado, mas não por muito tempo. Eu levitei o Snape e dei graças aos deuses que ele estava realmente em estado de choque e não opôs resistência a mim. Eu já estava estressado demais com toda aquela loucura pra brigar com ele. Dizem que as pessoas têm perde de memória recente quando passam por um susto muito forte. Espero que ele esqueça que eu fiz todo esse esforço pra evitar que ele se machucasse (coisa que eu não estava fazendo por ele, é claro). Infelizmente não acho que ele vá esquecer de Remo quando acordar. Isso _se_ ele acordar...

Levei-o até a enfermaria e disse uma meia verdade a Dumbledore quando ele chegou. Contei a ele da brincadeira de Sirius (que eu tive que chamar de 'nossa' porque se nós todos não fôssemos tão infantis isso não teria acontecido) e disse que tinha ido atrás ido atrás do Seboso impedir que tudo se concretizasse. Obviamente eu não disse que Sirius e Pedro estão lá na casa dos Gritos com o Remo e nem disse que somos animagos ilegais.

Pra nossa sorte ele acreditou na história que eu inventei na hora e de cujos detalhes eu nem me lembro direito. Dumbledore me mandou de volta para o dormitório e disse que amanhã ia querer conversar comigo e com Sirius antes das aulas. Snape ficou lá, meio desacordado, eu não sei como ele está...

Tudo isso ACABOU DE ACONTECER e eu ainda estou esperando acordar de um pesadelo de mau gosto. Mas eu sei que não vou acordar... Eu ainda estou cheirando a cervo, minha capa da Invisibilidade ainda está no corredor da passagem secreta, Sirius e Pedro ainda estão em suas formas animais fora de Hogwarts e Remo não sabe de nada ainda. Ele vai odiar muito a gente quando souber... Remo tem tanto medo de machucar as pessoas que acho que ele vai surtar quando nós contarmos que ele esteve bem perto de _matar_ alguém. Mesmo que tenha sido o só a porcaria do Snape...

Eu não vou conseguir dormir. Espero sinceramente que o Seboso não morra. Será que podem me mandar junto com Sirius pra Azkaban por matar um estudante de susto? E Remo... O que vai acontecer com ele se Snape morrer? Não foi culpa dele, mas todos vão acabar sabendo o que ele é, e isso não é nada bom...

Eu definitivamente não vou conseguir dormir esta noite e se o Seboso morrer acho que eu não vou dormir nunca mais.

_Droga!_

Como essa antipatia chegou tão longe? ...Tão longe a ponto de quase virar assassinato? Vai ser difícil descobrir já que eu quase nem consigo me lembrar do dia em que isso começou. É, está amanhecendo, Sirius acabou de entrar no dormitório com uma cara péssima e eu não dormi nada (minha cara não deve estar muito melhor)...

**Momento pão com ovo para Tiago Potter:**

Vocês agüentam um pouco de suspense? :o) O próximo capitulo vem depressa, se o fan fiction colaborar, é claro. (E ele não tem sido muito cooperativo, nos últimos dias)

**Pikena:** Quem mais chama o doce e adorável Tiago de abominável??? (assovia) Bem, não acostume com essa coisa de dois capítulos, certo? ;o)

**Helena Black: **Achar o Tiago fofo eu já compreendi, mas querer agarrar ele??? Vocês precisam de tratamento medico...

A fic dos Black foi deletada cruelmente pelo site! Estranho! Mas já esta de volta lá e com DOIS capítulos. huhuuh. Eu ando estranhamente bondosa.

**Naru Potter:** Jura que fazem Tiagos bobinhos?! (não leio muitas t/l). Eu não consigo imaginar como alguém pode pensar que ele é um tipo "bobinho". Ele é...é... Deixa minha opinião pra lá, vai. ¬¬' Mas pode deixar que eu não faço dele um bobão!

Meninos são assim mesmo, sempre fazendo piadas um com a cara do outro. Eu tenho muitos amigos homens pra servir de inspiração... D

**Mah Clarinha:** Ok, eu já entendi, ele EH FOFO. (chora) Obrigada, é bom saber que meu sofrimento em conviver uns tempos com o Potter não foi em vão. hehehe

**Lina Khane Athos:** huhuhu. Torça pra eu acordar de bom humor mais vezes. ;o)

Adorei quando os marotos quiseram se enfiar no diário alheio. Eles são tão divertidos!

**Lua Lupin:** Ahhhhhhhh! O Remo é a coisinha mais gostososinha do mundo. Adouro!

**Juliana Montez:** Oh babe! Você acredita no ser humano? Foi pra grifinória, certo? ;o) você e o Tiago iam se dar MUITO bem! Eu concordo totalmente com o que você disse sobre pena de morte (também sou contra) e sobre as prisões brasileiras. Apoiada!

**Juliana Montez (2):** Gostar dele como ele é? Ah. Poder podia, mas a vida dele ia ser muito fácil assim, não ia? E veja se eu tenho cara de quem facilita vida de Tiago potter?! hahahaha ;o)

Aprontar? Os Marotos? Bem...

**Paty Felton:** Eeeeeeeee! Eu atualizo logo sim. Sou uma maníaca por atualizações!

**Lilli-Evans:** Meu bem, ela vai ficar sem ação muitas vezes ainda, viu... Acredite em mim, isso não foi nada. ;o)

**Lilian Kyoyama:** Se continuar lendo, não deixe de me dizer o que você esta achando, certo?

**Xianya:** Ela acha, não acha, quase acha... você pegou o espírito da coisa! Lilian Evans precisa de um ANALISTA! o.O

**Lilli-Evans: **Mas que sede por Snape/Potter, hein? hahaha. Quando eu escrever uma SLASH dos dois quero ver se vocês vão gostar. huhuhu Prometo que o Severo sai de cueca na mão! ;o)

**PatyAnjinha malfoy:** eu acredito no jeito "eu rastejo pela lily". hahaha. acredito e me divirto a valer.

**Laynier:** espero que ele saiba aproveitar um bom conselho! não se acostumem, nem sempre eu acordo com tanta bondade na alma! hahaha

**a:** criativa, eu?! veja seu nick! você é uma pessoa criativa! )

**B.P.:** Que bom, que bom, que bom! Espero que você continue gostando!

Deus te abençoe, criança. hahahaha. )

**Mile-Evans:** Quando eu li OdF pela primeira vez eu fiquei chocada com o episodio da penseira. Entenda, o Snape é meu personagem favorito. Ao mesmo tempo eu tinha expectativas como as do Harry para o Tiago! E dou de cara com aquela pessoa imbecil??? ¬¬ Humf. Ja conheci pessoas como ele na minha vida e nao me diverti muito com elas. ;o)

Escrever essa fic ajudou a amenizar meu ódio. hahaha Agora eu simplesmente não gosto dele, mesmo sabendo que ele tem um bom coraçao e tal...

Esclareci a duvida?


	7. Perdas e Danos

**7- Perdas e Danos**

A fase mais estranha da tensão é quando ela passa. Fica tudo meio devastado, como quando um furacão termina e vem aquela calmaria. Eu não consigo me decidir se é a melhor parte ou a pior porque de certa forma é as duas coisas. É ótimo porque quando e tensão passa significa que tudo ficou bem, mas é ruim porque eu me sinto mais vulnerável do que nunca. Mas acho que é só uma impressão... Espero que seja.

Sinto como se todos os meus músculos estivessem tão relaxados que eu não pudesse controlá-los mais. Sabe, é como se eu tivesse passado um ano com todos os músculos contraídos com força e o pensamento fixo em alguma coisa e, de repente, eu relaxasse meu corpo inteiro e ouvisse uma música. Muito esquisito me sentir assim. Se alguém me fizesse cócegas agora eu aposto que não sentiria nada.

Cara... O Seboso não morreu e nem vai morrer. Ele é só meio maricas, nada que comprometa a saúde dele ou coisa assim. O Sirius chegou ontem de manhã no dormitório mais pálido do que o Lúcio Malfoy, trouxe a notícia que o Remo estava muito mal depois de todo aquele estouro de fúria lupina que ele não tinha há anos e foi levado por levitação pela Madame Pomfrey.

"Já está de manhã, vamos lá ver o Aluado? Eu estou com medo que teve tenha se machucado muito...", Sirius repetiu isso umas cinqüenta vezes enquanto eu tentava contar o que tinha acontecido ao Seboso. Eu não posso culpá-lo por não achar isso importante, _mas poxa_!, o cara podia ter se machucado seriamente por culpa principalmente dele!

"Que droga Sirius, você está me escutando?! O Snape teve um piripaque, está na enfermaria em estado de choque desde que viu o Remo virar lobisomem!", eu estava tão alterado que perdi a paciência. É difícil brigar sem berrar e chutar coisas. Especialmente se é com o Sirius a briga. Meu quarto já foi destruído algumas vezes...

"Foda-se o Seboso, Pontas! Porra, eu estou tentando dizer que o Remo está MAL! Ele ficou se debatendo contra as paredes, se arranhando e se mordendo! Eu não consegui segurar ele o tempo todo. Eu tentei, mas quer dizer, eu sou um cachorro não um mamute! E você vem me falar do Seboso?! Eu quero mais é que esse idiota morra mesmo!"

"Cala a boca! Ninguém vai morrer, ok? Nós vamos agora até a enfermaria e vemos o Remo, então aproveitamos pra ter notícias do Snape..."

"Desculpa cara, é que a coisa lá na Casa dos Gritos foi feia...", Sirius se deixou cair pra trás na minha cama com os braços estendidos e deu um bocejo. Isso me lembra de como eu ainda estou morrendo de sono...

"A noite inteira foi um pesadelo", estávamos os dois ali, sentados frente a frente pensando o quanto tudo tinha dado errado naquela noite. Aí eu me lembrei de uma coisa. "Sirius, cadê o Rabicho?!"

"Está com a cabeça em alguma privada do castelo, botando tudo pra fora...", ele disse visivelmente irritado. Não é a coisa mais rara do mundo o Almofadinhas de irritar com o Rabicho. "E aqui está a sua capa...", ele jogou minha capa da invisibilidade sobre meu baú.

"Como assim?!", eu perguntei enquanto enfiava a capa baú a dentro.

"Você sabe que ele não agüenta emoções fortes. Teve um surto quando viu sangue dos machucados do Aluado e saiu correndo pela passagem secreta..."

"Ele te deixou lá sozinho com o Remo?", eu fiquei furioso imediatamente. Como é que o Pedro tinha uma crise de covardia no meio de um cataclisma como que estava nos acontecendo?

"E daí?", Sirius me acalmou, "Que diferença ele ia fazer lá? _Nenhuma_.", fui obrigado a concordar com ele.

Ainda tivemos que esperar uns quarenta minutos porque a Madame Pomfrey disse que 'não era hora de visita' e que os pacientes precisavam descansar. Odeio esperar. Quando deu a hora, nós literalmente corremos por entre as camas vazias até achar o Remo, atrás de uma cortininha, na última cama. Sempre que ele tem problemas 'de ordem lupina' como ele mesmo costuma brincar, ele fica lá no cantinho, pra não chamar muita atenção. Não ficamos surpresos ao ver que ele estava acordado.

"Bom dia...", ele disse se esforçando pra parecer animado. Eu entendi porque Sirius estava tão apavorado. Remo estava branco feito fantasma e várias ataduras mágicas (de tamanho consideravelmente grande) estavam trabalhando pra fechar uma dúzia de cortes por todos os lados. Ele dizia que ficava assim antes de ter nossa companhia na transformação, mas eu nunca tinha visto...

"Como é que você está amigo?"

"Não tão ruim quanto parece, não se preocupe. O que foi que aconteceu? Há muito tempo eu não ficava assim!"

"Você não se lembra?"

"Eu faço uma idéia...", ele, fez um gesto vago, "Eu tinha alguns fragmentos de memória quando cheguei e pensei assim 'Nossa, tive uma alucinação com o Snape!', mas quando acordei, depois dos curativos terem sido feitos eu olhei pra aquela cama ali...", ele apontou pra terceira cama, que estava toda envolvida pela cortina, "Quem está lá é o Snape" ele explicou e frustrou a intenção de Sirius de interromper, "Eu perguntei pra ele 'Ei Snape o que aconteceu?' Então ele disse: 'Pergunte pros seus amigos, _lobisomem_.' E então ele fechou a cortina. Depois disso, eu acho que tenho uma vaga idéia do que aconteceu...". Nós dois ficamos calados, de cabeças baixas como criminosos. "Vocês não vão me contar o que houve?", ele deu uma risadinha tensa.

"Desculpa Aluado! Eu sou um imbecil!", se eu não conhecesse Sirius acharia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

"Poxa Almofadinhas, eu ainda tinha esperança de que tivesse sido um acidente...", foi horrível. Sei lá. Horrível. Ele ficou muito triste e estávamos todos falando tão sério!

Contamos tudo pra ele, Sirius insistindo em colocar toda a culpa em si mesmo e eu insistindo em por tudo no plural. Por um motivo bem simples: eu refleti bem sobre o assunto e percebi que, se Sirius tivesse me contado sua idéia no momento em que a teve, eu teria _concordado_ com ela na hora. Teoricamente era uma idéia boa, meus remorsos pulam dentro do meu cérebro, mas eu tenho que admitir.

Ler as expressões no rosto de Remo é muito fácil, mas dessa vez eu não sei dizer se ele ficou mais decepcionado, triste ou apavorado com tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido. E com o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi desculpas e Sirius então! Acho que não existem números pra contar todas as justificativas, desculpas e promessas de servir lealmente Remo até o fim da vida que ele fez (Sirius devia fazer teatro, ou escrever músicas porque ele pode ser _bem_ dramático as vezes). Foi uma conversa tão longa que os machucados do Aluado se fecharam todos!

"E o Snape?"

"Madame Pomfrey garantiu que ele vai ficar bem, só está um pouco assustado..." Remo ficou claramente aliviado por não ter causado nenhum dano ao Seboso. Sirius quase riu ao ouvir a palavra 'assustado', mas ele tem bom senso (não sempre) e conteve-se.

"Achei que ia encontrar vocês aqui."

Eu dei um pulo de uns três metros ao ouvir a voz simpática de Dumbledore que estava logo atrás de nós. "Venham comigo, os rapazes precisam descansar..." ele esperou que nos despedíssemos rapidamente de Remo e nos levou até a sua sala. Todo ano Sirius e eu passamos por lá pelo menos uma vez pra prestar contas de nossas atividades _extras curriculares_, mas pra mim é sempre diferente, parece tem sempre algo novo lá. E eu simplesmente adoro aquela Fênix! Não é um bicho muito simpático, mas eu gosto mesmo assim.

"Acredito que este episódio lamentável tenha servido pra alguma coisa útil. O susto que vocês deram em Severo Snape serviu pra saciar sua sede por provocações e brigas. E o susto que vocês dois passaram serviu para o mesmo pelo lado dele". Não era uma pergunta ou a consideração de uma possibilidade: era uma afirmação _muito_ segura. Eu poderia ter interpretado o que ele quis dizer, mas nem foi preciso. O diretor fez questão de ser claro. "Está claro que embates entre vocês não são mais necessários agora, não é?"

Nós concordamos.

O que mais íamos fazer?

"E o que vai acontecer ao Remo?", Sirius perguntou preocupado, como eu, com a reputação de Remo agora que sua situação caiu no conhecimento do inimigo.

"Amanhã ele sai da enfermaria e vai estudar muito pra se preparar para os exames do fm do ano. O que mais?", ele sorriu e nos colocou (daquele jeito sutil que só ele tem) pra _fora_ da sua sala.

Sirius ficou meio preocupado ainda, mas eu sei que Dumbledore não vai deixar o Remo sair prejudicado. Ele deve ter dito qualquer coisa pra convencer o Snape a ficar na dele...

E aí dele se não ficar!

**Momento pessoas bizarras gostam do Snape e escrevem fics sobre o Tiago Potter:**

**Lilli-Evans:** Você quem sabe, mas eu ainda acho que um slash ia ficar legal. Imagine: um dia de sol, depois de um treino de quadribol, um vestiário... Pensa bem! ;o) ahhahahahahahah

**Mile-Evans:** Não é como se eu achasse o Snape um "cara legal", ou coisa assim. Mas ele tem uma personalidade muito interessante. E, afinal de contas, todo mundo é tão legal com o Harry, alguém precisava dificultar a vida dele, ha? hahahaha.

O problema do Tiaguinho é que ele é um bom menino. Um bom menino que queria dar uma de malvado. E se é pra ser mal é pra ser mal de verdade, poxa! hahahahaha

**Helena Black:** Ahhhh... Eu ate entendo que vocês vejam um charme no rapaz, mas Tiago Potter não esta MESMO na minha lista de agarráveis. Ele me lembra protagonistas da Malhação, sei lá. Broxante. o.O

O Snape é tão legal, tão simpático! HAHAHAHHAHA

**B.P.:** O Sirius é o que podemos chamar de "sem noção". Joselito, para os mais íntimos. Adouro! D Deus te abençoe!

**Pikena:** Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de falar desse acontecimento. Quer dizer, quase matar uma pessoa (de SUSTO ahhaha) é um fato importante da vida de um ser humano.

**Juliana Montez:** Também detesto quando eles brigam... P Mas não se preocupe, eles se amam! hihihi.

Essas panes no site REALMENTE me deixam irritada. Humf.

Gente, mas esses nicks criativos me deixam passada! Obrigada pelos elogios, babe!

**Llily Potter Black:** Ne? O cara é muito legal! Incrível como ele é bonzinho! Tiago Potter é assim, quase um anjo! ¬¬ hahahahah... Pode deixar que eu vou moderar o sofrimento do "seu" Pontas. Agora... como assim "seu" Almofadinhas? Precisamos discutir melhor isso... ;o)

**Lina Khane Athos:** Sim, é tudo culpa do episodio da penseira! huhuhu. Ate que me provem o contrario, T. Potter era um cretino. D Mas tudo bem, um cretino fofo e tal. hahaha...


	8. A justiça é cega

**8- A justiça é cega**

Tudo ficou tão sério nesse diário de repente!

E eu não gosto quando as coisas ficam sérias por muito tempo... É chato.

Tudo está bem mais calmo agora, nossas vidas estão gradativamente voltando ao normal. Se bem que ficar longe de problemas com o Snape, como nós estamos tentando nos conservar, não me parece nenhum pouco _normal._ Que seja! O que eu quero fazer é contar uma coisa engraçada que aconteceu hoje.

Desde que Remo saiu da enfermaria (há uns quatro dias) Almofadinhas e eu estamos aliviando nosso complexo de culpa fazendo tudo que ele pede, sugere, precisa ou pensa(!) em pedir. "Demos uma mancada bem grande, agora vamos consertar", é a filosofia do mês para Sirius Black. Remo não parece muito satisfeito, já que Sirius infringe cerca sete regras da escola cada vez que tenta agradá-lo... Mas eu sou solidário ao Almofadinhas. É muito difícil não violar nenhuma regra! Quase impossível pra dizer a verdade... Existem regras controlando praticamente tudo nessa escola! Além disso, todas as formas de diversão que eu conheço são contra as regras!

Hoje pela manhã, no intervalo entre minhas aulas de Runas Antigas e Poções, estávamos a caminho do corujal porque Remo quis enviar uma carta pra mãe dele (ele sempre faz isso depois das Luas Cheias, a Sra. Lupin é muito preocupada) quando ele parou de andar, colocou a mão na barriga e começou a rir que nem um doido. Na verdade, Remo simplesmente não consegue 'sorrir', ou simplesmente 'dar risada' como as pessoas normais fazem. Ele _gargalha_. E chama um pouco de atenção... Um pouco de atenção? Ele é um escândalo! Eu preciso, urgentemente, parar com esses eufemismos e descrever as coisas como elas _realmente_ são.

"Parem de me bajular! Por Merlin, vão começar a dizer coisas erradas sobre nós se vocês continuarem me pajeando desse jeito...", ele disse em meio aos risos.

"Quem disse que estamos de pajeando e bajulando, senhor Aluado?", Sirius pareceu mortalmente ofendido.

"Qual é Remo?!", eu me defendi também, "Estamos agindo _normalmente_..."

"Normalmente, é? E se eu disser que a Lilian Evans passou por você, olhou pra você, comentou com a amiguinha _e você nem viu_?"

Instintivamente eu dei uma olhada ao redor, mas Lilly não estava lá. "Aluado, você está falando sério?". Não podia ser que ela tivesse passado por mim, olhado pra mim e eu não tivesse visto.

"Juro que é verdade! Pergunte ao Pedro, ele viu também..."

Por falar nisso, Pedro passou maus bocados com um desarranjo intestinal (perceba maneira altamente educada que eu arrumei pra escrever essa coisa nojenta), depois daquela confusão toda com o Seboso, mas Madame Pomfrey já deu um jeito nisso e ele já está bem. Ele está tentando agradar a Sirius e a mim de todo o jeito porque enfiou naquela cabeça de rato que estamos bravos com ele. Vai, até dois dias atrás era verdade, mas eu já deixei isso pra lá... O Rabicho é assim mesmo, meio bobo, fazer o que? E com a quantidade estrondosa de erros que nós cometemos nos últimos tempos, eu não posso me permitir ficar bravo com alguém por muito tempo.

"É verdade, ela passou por aqui Pontas! Ah, Sirius!", ele voltou-se pro Almofadinhas que, como eu, observava o corredor quase vazio e tentava adivinhar quando a Lílian tinha passado por nós sem ser percebida, "Aquela loira também passou agorinha mesmo por você. Mas ela não te olhou não...". Sirius deu um olhar de 'cala a boca Rabicho' e ele se calou imediatamente.

E quanto a eu não ter visto Lílian... Isso realmente prova que _eu tenho outras ocupações na vida além de pensar em Lilly_! A principal delas é me meter em confusão e tentar sair delas depois. Acabo de notar que talvez isso não seja propriamente uma coisa de que eu possa me orgulhar.

Ou é?

Eu não fiz nada dessa vez! Ele provocou! Ele fez insinuações sobre o problema do Aluado! Imbecil. Ele mereceu e merecia bem mais. Queria ter tido tempo de lançar o feitiço da Gengiva Vermelha nele! Queria ver ele dizer _' este lobisomem imundo_' sem nenhum dente naquela boca fedorenta! Porco sonserino! Eu morro de ódio só de lembrar o modo como ele disse, o tom de voz provocativo... E aquela maldita cara de superior quando olhou pro Aluado! Logo ele que não é superior a nenhuma criatura identificada pelo Catálogo Bruxo de Coisas Vivas!

Eu não me importaria se ele me dissesse qualquer ofensa. Ta, eu até me importaria, mas não ia ficar _ofendido_. E o Remo também não ficaria, eu sei, mas ele tocou em um assunto delicado demais. Esse babaca não teve o suficiente? Começo a achar que a idéia de Sirius só não foi melhor porque eu _atrapalhei_.

Estou aqui, esperando a McGonnagal vir comer meu fígado na sala dela, me perguntando como gente como o Snape pode freqüentar livremente essa escola e alguém como o Aluado tem que ficar se escondendo e mentindo sobre si mesmo. E porque eu tenho que ser punido (como obviamente serei) por dar ao Seboso o que ele mereceu?

Mas a maior de todas as perguntas é: Porque a Lílian tinha que estar passando por ali justo na hora que eu estava azarando o 'inofensivo' Snape? Porque?! Esse é o tipo de coisa que, na cabecinha ruiva dela, nunca vai ter justificativa, embora dessa vez eu TENHA uma justificativa muito aceitável.

Ei!

Eu NÃO PRECISO justificar meus atos para uma garota que me chama de 'abominável'.

Quando a McGonnagal entrou na sala eu me preparei para o abate.

Ela estava com cara de quem ia comer meu fígado (comigo ainda vivo!), estava com jeito de quem ia comer meu fígado (cru!), estava até me olhando como se estivesse imaginando o aspecto do meu pobre fígado em uma baixela de jantar. Eu fiz uma prece rápida para que ela fosse vegetariana.

"Senhor Potter, _explique-se_."

Eu tinha solução além de fazer o que ela, tão adoravelmente ordenou? Eu contei. Mas claro que não disse do que o Seboso tinha chamado o Remo. Afinal, isso é um segredo...

"Que ofensa foi tão terrível que lhe provocou uma reação tão bárbara, Sr Potter?". Eu também achei bárbara, mas não nesse sentido.

"Eu só falo sobre isso com o Dumbledore." Eu disse quando achei que ela estava pensando nos temperos que ia usar no meu pobre fígado. A professora Minerva pode ser muito macabra quando quer. Quem adivinha quem foi que apareceu na sala da Professora Minerva assim que eu terminei a frase? Dumby! Meu, esse cara tem poderes inimagináveis.

"Eu desconfiei que você diria isso, Tiago.", ele disse lançando-me um olhar de cumplicidade. "A Professora McGonnagal está a par de todas as peculiaridades dos alunos da sua casa"

"De todas _mesmo_?". Como ele confirmou, eu repeti o que o semi-ser-humano do Snape disse. E eu não vou escrever isso aqui novamente porque me faz ter tanta raiva a ponto da minha cabeça doer.

O Dumbledore fez uma dessas expressões indecifráveis e... ADIVINHA! Ele me mandou sair e voltar pra minha aula! Eu juro que fiquei ali parado uns preciosos dez segundos até entender que estava me safando de uma detenção! Já tinha até planejado um discurso em minha defesa quando a detenção fosse sentenciada, e ele nem foi necessário! Eu estou do lado de fora. Sem detenção, sem sermão e sem nada. E o Snape não é visto há algum tempo, segundo meus informantes. Eu não me importo com o que vão fazer com ele, afinal, eu fiquei livre dessa vez.

A justiça foi feita a Tiago Potter, o abominável.

**Momento "quem você agarraria?":**

**BiaGranger:** Que bom que alguém concorda que o Tiago não é fofo! Fofo é o Remo... (aperta bochechas). Agora o Sirius... ui ui...

**MaH ClArInHa D:** Como você viu nesse capitulo, não é só você que não gosta quando os Marotos ficam sérios. ;o) Prometo que as coisas ficam mais felizes daqui pra frente.

**Mari-Buffy:** Aha! Alguém que concorda que o Freddie Prinze Jr é uma gracinha. huhuhu.

**B.P.:** também gosto de autores que postam rápido. Esperar é uma DROGA. P

Bem, uma pessoa que odeia um personagem e faz uma fic sobre ele só pode ser considerada uma louca perigosa, você não acha?

(esteja abençoada)

**Júlia:** Opa, irmã da Helena? Poxa, então estamos todos em família por aqui!

Obrigada por ter cedido aos apelos da sua irmã e ter escrito. D E sim, malhação é mais do que ridículo...

**Lily Potter Black:** hahaha Meu gosto é muito bom ta! Talvez um pouco excêntrico, mas não é estragado! hahaha.

**Lilli-Evans: **O Snape é uma simpatia mesmo! hahaha. Uma pessoa tão simpática, educada... Enfim. hahaha. também achei engraçado.

Ok, vou adiar o projeto do Slash então. ;o)

**Pikena:** Eu simplesmente não ia conseguir deixa-los brigados por muito mais tempo. '

**Laynier:** Essa mania é muito besta. Mas vamos dar um desconto pro garoto, afinal, ele tem um cabelo que não ajuda muito. (risada maldosa) hehehe.

Eu tenho que admitir: sou uma narradora PESSIMA de quadribol. uu'

**Mile-Evans: **Foi se vingar pelo Harry e não esta conseguindo. ¬¬' Pobre Snape, nasceu pra ser loser! Eu gosto mesmo quando ele pega no pe da Hermione, sabe...

Ih, já vi que vamos ter que fatiar o Sirius em milhares de pedaços...

**Mimi Granger:** Como foi no trabalho? haha. Espero que a fic não tenha causado muitos problemas. Mas se te consola eu deixei vários trabalhos pro ultimo segundo enquanto escrevia... D

Eu tentei ao maximo inserir o Pedro. Afinal, os marotos eram quatro, ate ele ter a "brilhante" idéia de ser um comensal. Essa coisa de Comensal não serve pra grifinória não... ;o)

**Juliana Montez:** então você é um tipo paranóico feito o Rony? hahaha. Vou mandar os dois malucos pro mesmo psicólogo. ;o)

Mas pra uma fic que fala sobre o Tiago ate que a gente fala bastante do Snape aqui nos comentários, hein? hahahaha. Ele não ia gostar nada de saber disso...

(bonito sobrenome! é espanhol?)

**TT:** obrigada! vou tentar continuar, ou melhorar quem sabe? ;o)

**Lua Lupin:** Odeio maltratar o Remo. ( Ainda bem que passou...

hehehehe. Eu estava mais inspirada pra fazer o disclaimer do que pra escrever a fic.

**Helena Black:** não ah difícil visualizar os marotos no colégio "Múltipla Escolha" vai? hahahahahah. Especialmente o Tiago, que faz todo o tipinho "bad-boy-que-na-verdade-eh-um-bom-e-adoravel-menino-apaixonado", a musica de fundo é alguma coisa da Avril Lavigne. HAHAHAHA.

Top 4 dos agarráveis:

1. Sirius Black: com qualquer idade, qualquer roupa, qualquer situação. huhuh

2. Remo Lupin: embora eu ache que fosse ficar mordendo a bochecha dele na maior parte do tempo. o.O

3. Lucio Malfoy: ui ui... ele não é lá muuuuuuito legal, mas...er...enfim! '

4. Qualquer um dos irmãos Weasley que não seja o Rony ou a Gina (hahahaha)


	9. Em caso de dúvida, use Lílian Evans

**9- Em caso de dúvida, use Lílian Evans.**

Meus quadris pressionados contra a cama, o resto do meu corpo inclinado pra fora da cama, meus cotovelos apoiados no chão, a mão esquerda segurando precariamente a varinha em _Lumus_ enquanto a mão direita escreve nessa folha. Essa é a deprimente situação em que me encontro, nesta noite de quarta feira. Veja bem se uma quarta feira de frio e vento é dia de ter um sonho desses! Claro que não é! Se bem que esses instintos naturais não conhecem dias da semana... Esse deve ser meu castigo por não ter reparado na Lílian quando ela reparou (?!) em mim!

Acho que no setor do meu cérebro dedicado aos sonhos de gente grande, tem uma placa bem grande onde se pode ler: _Em caso de dúvida, use Lílian Evans_.

Dá pra acreditar que eu tive um _daqueles _sonhos com ela mais uma vez? Quando eu tinha quatorze anos e era mais imaculado que uma vestal isso era perfeitamente compreensível, mas agora? Quer dizer, eu tenho quase 18 anos, sou um cara bem experiente (ok. Não o cúmulo da experiência humana, mas pra alguém de 17 anos, sou sim.) e já passei dessa fase...

O pior de estar nessa posição ridícula, tomando cuidado pra ninguém acordar, é ter que admitir que eu me sinto culpado de ter sonhado coisas desse nível com a Lilly. Eu me sinto mais culpado do que ridículo ou imaturo. Não é idiota? Mas como isso é um diário, e ninguém além de mim mesmo vai ler, eu posso admitir sem problemas. Eu me sinto mal de colocar ela nessas situações imaginárias (mesmo que tenha sido involuntariamente) e fica pior quando eu penso que adoraria colocar ela nessas situações na vida real (muito voluntariamente). Não que meus...hum....hormônios sejam um problema, é que eu gosto dela _mais_ do que isso. E é nessa parte que eu me sinto ridículo... Quer dizer, eu estou me justificando pra mim mesmo! Que coisa! Existem várias garotas em Hogwarts que são tão atraentes quanto Lílian, porque só ela tem que vir me assombrar? _Em caso de dúvida, use Lílian_, esta escrito numa placa bem grande dentro do departamento de assuntos aleatórios do meu cérebro.

Lílian me atrai mais do que todas as garotas com quem eu já estive. Bem mais! Muito mais mesmo! Eu não sei o que acontece com meu cérebro e meus instintos quando se trata dessa branquela! É alguma coisa, talvez no jeito como ela se move que me atrai mais do que as outras garotas. Eu não sei o que é... E se fosse só atração física tudo bem, mas não! Tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa maligna naqueles olhos verdes gigantes que me faz ficar escrevendo sobre ela em plena madrugada. Com aquele jeitinho meigo e delicadoque só ela tem (adendo: isso foi irônico), a Lily acabou tomando o lugar de todas as garotas que passaram pela minha vida. E agora, toda vez que eu penso em uma garota genérica, penso em Lílian Evans. Todas as outras estão submetidas a uma comparação a ela, e é uma comparação injusta, onde elas sempre perdem.

Eu vou me odiar quando ler isso amanhã. Vou me sentir muito idiota. Muito mais idiota do que eu me sinto agora. E isso, acredite, representa uma quantidade _imensa_ de idiotice.

Eu não pude resistir!

Estávamos na aula da McGonnagal e ela me fez o grande favor de me colocar de dupla da Lílian. Isso só aconteceu antes no quarto ano, quando eu falei com ela pela primeira vez, mas foi numa aula de Poções. Eu acordei (depois de ter dormido mais algumas horas com a cara no diário) de muitíssimo bom humor e eu prefiro não relacionar isso ao sonho que eu tive pra não começar a fazer dramas gays de novo.

Imaginem! Eu com Lílian numa aula de Transfiguração. É piada né? O melhor aluno dessa matéria com uma aluna que – é a mulher da minha vida, a garota por quem eu tenho uma tara e uma obsessão doentia - mas é também uma aluna bem...hum..._regular._ Ok, ela é muito ruim. Eu poderia ser mais sortudo? Que melhor oportunidade de mostrar pra ela que ela pode precisar de mim a qualquer momento? Eu me lembrei do que os Marotos disseram sobre 'não bancar o poderoso' pra Lílian, porque ela não ia cair nessa. E Dora me disse o mesmo qualquer dia desses. Eu acatei! Juro que sim! Fiquei lá, quietinho, como um bom garoto modesto, vendo ela fazer o exercício, esperando que ela admitisse que precisava da minha ajuda. E, cara, aquilo tinha que acontecer bem depressa porque a escultura de bronze estava se recusando terminantemente a virar uma poltrona de madeira e estofado amarelo.

"Precisa de ajuda Lilly?", eu resolvi interferir muito simpaticamente, depois que ela começou a me olhar feio com o canto do olho.

"Precisa de ajuda?!", ela repetiu pausadamente e eu percebi imediatamente que as coisas não iam sair bem como eu tinha planejado. Ingenuidade minha achar que ela ia simplesmente _aceitar _a minha ajuda. Não! Ela tem que bancar a difícil sempre! "Precisa de ajuda? Potter você esta me gozando? Eu estou a quase uma hora tentando fazer isso e só agora você tomou conhecimento que é minha dupla de trabalho?!"

Perceba: se eu tivesse dito no começo de aula que sabia fazer ela ia ter o mesmo ataque histérico e ia dizer que eu estava duvidando da capacidade dela de fazer o exercício. Talvez por saber que era um beco sem saída eu não tenha me alterado quando as coisas começaram a acontecer como sempre acontecem entre nós: desastre.

"Lílian qual é o problema?!", eu estava de tão bom humor que disse tudo sorrindo. Isso, obviamente, deixou ela mais e mais estressada, "Eu posso fazer isso agora mesmo!". Saquei a varinha e fiz a transfiguração. Perfeitamente, claro.

"Essa não é a questão!" Ela não deu nenhuma atenção à transfiguração perfeita que eu acabara de fazer e isso me deixou meio melindrado, eu assumo.

"Qual é a questão?"

"Você me deixou fazer esse feitiço por quase uma hora, sabendo que eu não sei fazer direito", ela disse em voz consideravelmente mais baixa. "E ficou aí de braços cruzados me vendo bancar a pateta em vez de me ajudar com isso logo de uma vez"

"Mas eu achei que você sabia fazer e ia ficar ofendida se eu fizesse por você!", eu fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e aposto que ela ficou perfeita por dois motivos. Um: eu sou muito bom nessas caras e bocas. Dois: dessa vez eu SOU inocente!

"Muito engraçado Potter! Como se você não soubesse que eu não sou muito boa em Transfiguração e como se eu não soubesse que você é o 'menino de ouro' dessa droga de aula!".

Na fração de segundo que ela usou pra formular 'droga de aula' eu percebi que _estávamos participando_ da 'droga da aula' naquele momento. Eu teria tapado a boca dela, mas não houve tempo. Perceber o que ia acontecer só serviu pra me dar cinco segundos de tensão a mais do que ela.

"Potter e Evans, já chega! Os dois saiam da minha aula agora e procurem o Filch pra saber sobre a sua detenção."

Pobre Lilly! Ela nunca pegou uma detenção, eu já sabia disso antes mesmo de ela berrar isso na minha orelha enquanto andávamos no corredor lotado de segundanistas.

"Eu vou MATAR você, Potter! Uma detenção! O que meus pais vão dizer?".

"Sabia que fazer ameaças é crime?", eu não posso dizer que estava preocupado. Mais uma detenção? E daí? Além disso os pais dela são trouxas, nem devem saber do que se trata uma detenção.

"Assassinato é crime e eu vou fazer mesmo assim!"

"Que medo!", ironizei. Será que ela nunca entende uma piada?

"Vai se danar Potter!"

"Que horror, uma mocinha educada não devia falar assim."

"Eu não sou uma mocinha educada! Isso é um bom motivo pra você me deixar em paz não é?"

"Te deixar em paz?! Mas quem entrou de bobo nessa história fui eu! Caso você não tenha notado eu estou levando uma detenção por _sua_ causa..."

"Por _minha _causa?", ela parou de andar e ficou me olhando atônita. Aposto que ela não tinha percebido essa realidade ainda. Claro! Por a culpa em mim é muito mais simples. "Como você pode inverter as coisas dessa forma? Como pode me colocar nessa situação e agir assim?". Acho que ela estava lacrimejando e eu tentei consertar as coisas. Erro fatal: não é possível _consertar_ quando a gente não sabe onde esta o erro. E eu ainda não sei onde ele está! Na verdade, tenho quase certeza que não existe tal "erro" naquilo que eu disse.

"Lilly... É só uma detenção! Seus pais nem vão ficar sabendo! Às vezes as detenções são até divertidas!", eu me esforcei pra ser convincente.

"Duvido que algo que eu faça com você possa ser divertido Potter!", ela e deu as costas novamente e andou em silêncio até a saleta do Filch.

No próximo sábado a noite não me procure na sala comunal nem no jardim. Eu estarei na biblioteca, com Lílian Evans espanando livros à moda trouxa. Eu nem sei como é a moda trouxa de fazer isso, mas não deve ser muito legal porque a Lillian não fez uma cara muito boa quando ouviu nossa condenação.

Agora eu tenho que sair desse vestiário úmido e correr pro meu treino de Quadribol!

**Momento "Como assim PERCY?!":**

**Mari-Buffy: **Sorte, né? Repare que a sorte do Tiago não dura muito.

**Mimi Granger:** Isso eu tenho que admitir, ele é um bom amigo. D

Depois que você receber a nota do trabalho me conta! hehehe.

Tiago na minha lista de agarráveis? Só se for pra agarrar e jogar no lago de Hogwarts! hehehe

**Lua Lupin: **Nhai. Remo!

O que a Lily vai pensar do Tiago AGORA que eles estão metidos nessa cnfusão sim é uma boa pergunta. hahaha

**MaH ClArInHa D:** hahaha Fofo. D

**Laynier:** Credo! 4 meses esperando uma fic?? Eu costumo publicar apenas quando ela está concluída ou quase. Senão é sacanagem com quem está lendo...

**Mile-Evans:** ( Snape non é paspalho. Snif snif. Ele é mal compreendido...

**Pikena:** hehehe Adoro interação entre os marotos...

**Helena Black:** Vamos fazer uma sociedade! Euposto rapidinho e você me arruma mais reviwers? Que tal? hahaha.

**Lily Potter Black:** Pense(m) que, comigo fora da disputa, vai sobrar mais Tiago pra todas vocês. hehehehe.

Ahhhhhh. O Lúcio é interessante... Eu gosto de um tipo vilão. hahaha E entre os vilões dessa história, vamos combinar que ele é o único "agarrável". Até porque o Michael Lord Voldemort Jackson não dá pra encarar. Ugh!

**Naru Potter:** Ih, vetibular? Vai estudar menina! É como diria seu Madruga: Se uiser vir ser alguém na vida, que devore os livros! Tiago, que tinha uma certa vocação ao mundo NER... ops... digo, estudioso, ia concordar comigo.

hahahaha. "

**Sobre a polemica do Percy:**

Engraçado que o Percy implícito no contexto tenha gerado mais polemica que o Lúcio. Hehehe. Olha, ele não é minha primeira escolha não. Mas tem seu charme, ou TINHA até o quarto livro. Sim, porque depois das gracinhas que ele andou fazendo em OdF, ele também entrou na minha lista de "babacas universais", bem pertinho do Potter. ;o)

Mas eu tenho que ser sincera: eu pegava sim! Hahahaha


	10. 100 pontos para Tiago Potter

**Nota: **Meninas, eu estou meio atolada em provas e trabalhos e só dessa vez vou ficar devendo as respostas ao comentários de vocês. (

**10 – 100 Pontos para Tiago Potter! **

Mesmo sendo na companhia de Lily eu não consigo ficar animado diante da perspectiva de perder horas da minha adorável ociosidade com detenções. E dessa vez, vamos concordar, que eu não fiz nada que merecesse. Ainda mais num sábado. Sábados são dias sagrados! Eu ia esperá-la na sala comunal, mas ela deu um jeito de sair antes de mim (eu devia ter desconfiado). Logicamente isso não foi um bom começo, mesmo assim fiz brincadeirinhas com as insinuações do pessoal (leia: pessoas que não sabem cuidar das suas próprias vidas) sobre eu estar tendo "uma oportunidade de ouro". Apesar da detenção, eu sabia que ficar sozinho com ela sem que ela pudesse sair correndo era uma oportunidade e tanto.

Dora deu uns gritinhos histéricos e me fez recomendações bestas de mulher do tipo "não seja afobado" depois que eu contei a ela. Pedro não disse nada que preste, o Aluado fez aquelas recomendações de 'calma e paciência' de sempre, mas com aquela cara de 'oh se perder essa, você é um idiota completo'. Aliás, isso foi o que o Sirius me disse com todas as letras, com aquela _sutileza_ que se espera dele.

Quando eu cheguei à biblioteca Lílian e Filch já estavam lá e... UAU! Como é que alguém pode ficar tão bem em roupas velhas? Não o Filch, a Lily! Em seu bizarro traje trouxa... Trouxas devem ser legais porque na camiseta dela estava escrito '_Make Love Not War'_. Eles ficam se matando com aquelas bombas terríveis, mas tem idéias bonitas sobre a paz. Acho que vou mandar fazer uma dessas pra mim...

O velho ridículo nos deixou sozinhos, não sem antes ser irônico sobre o tempo que gastaríamos nessa tarefa, praguejar e deixar dois espanadores. Eu, pela força do hábito, dei o comando com a varinha para que o espanador funcionasse. Eu vi minha mãe fazer isso um zilhão de vezes e não acreditei quando simplesmente não surtiu nenhum efeito. Eu tentei mais uma vez e nada... Lá estava eu, repassando mentalmente a pronúncia da palavra que aciona o feitiço pela terceira vez, quando minha concentração foi interrompida por um _barulho_. Nos milésimos de segundos que eu levei pra me virar em direção a ele fiquei me perguntando se já tinha ouvido isso antes. Não, eu não tinha ouvido antes. Já tinha visto muitas vezes, mas nunca estava perto o bastante pra ouvir:

Lílian Evans estava _rindo. _

Uma risada de verdade, diferente dos sorrisinhos impacientes e irônicos que ela costuma reservar especialmente pra mim (não é uma graça?). Estava, pra ser exato_, gargalhando_, gozando mesmo da minha cara. Eu sorri involuntariamente, como poderia fazer diferente? Ela estava rindo alegremente na minha companhia. Daí pra começar a me venerar era um passo! Um passinho bem pequeno... (Eu já citei que ela tem pés muito pequenos?) Quando me notou satisfeito ela conteve suas risadas o máximo que pode (e dava pra notar que era um tremendo esforço) e me encarou.

"O que você esta tentando fazer, hein? A expressão '_ao modo trouxa'_ não significa nada pra você, Potter?"

"Ah é...", foi o que eu disse e tenho certeza que minha expressão correspondia totalmente a profundidade dessas palavras.

Eu simplesmente esqueci! Pior que eu até ia perguntar pra Dora como é o modo trouxa de espanar livros, mas saí correndo quando ela disse que a Lilly já tinha saído.

Ela riu um pouco, mas logo recolocou os músculos de rosto de volta em seu lugar de origem, embora toda sua atmosfera e seu tom de voz dissessem: _deboche_. Chatinha e mimada foi o que ela me pareceu então. Eu acho que nunca disse isso, mas eu me irrito com ela muitas vezes. Muitas mesmo! Esse é, geralmente, o estágio anterior a eu me apaixonar por uma outra qualidade qualquer que ela tenha. Mas voltando ao assunto, ela estava rindo de mim e isso não me parecia nada bom, apesar de eu ter achado uma graça nos primeiros cinco segundos. _Rindo de mim: Tiago Potter_? Quantas garotas, MUITO mais bonitas do que ela, gostariam de passar um sábado a noite sozinhas comigo? E ela ficava ali rindo em vez de aproveitar todo esse meu _porte atlético_.

Eu disse isso a ela.

Eu tenho sempre que abrir a minha boca, não tenho?

"Porte atlético?!". Ela tem uma risada baixinha e asmática, que eu posso reproduzir com fidelidade, agora que a conheço de cor. "Pra um grande narcisista, você parece se olhar muito pouco no espelho, Tiago Potter. Apesar de essa ser uma explicação plausível para a situação péssima do seu cabelo!".

"RÁ RÁ RÁ", ironizei, já entrando no estágio onde eu voltava a me apaixonar por ela. "Pra alguém que berra aos quatro ventos que me odeia você parece reparar muito no meu cabelo e no meu porte".

"Eu ainda não sei exatamente de que _porte_ você esta falando...", ela disse com desdém de mentira. Eu sei que é de mentira. Obviamente é de mentira. Porque não seria? Se ela fica gritando e reparando no meu cabelo é porque não me desdenha de verdade... Não é? Bem, esse pensamento fez sentido naquela hora.

"...e você tem que admitir que é uma missão impossível não reparar nesse porco espinho que você cria ai em cima".

Porco espinho? Eu cheguei a pensar em raspar careca, mas lembrei que já tinha tentado isso aos cinco, aos doze e aos quatorze anos e que não adiantou nada. No dia seguinte, PUFF!, lá estava meu porquinho espinho de volta. Poxa, eu gosto do meu cabelo! Ele me dá algum trabalho e não faz 100 de sucesso (Lílian Evans é a prova viva), mas eu acho estiloso e moderno. Ouvi dizer que trouxas passam clara de ovo pra ficar com o cabelo assim... Essa é a milésima citação a trouxas dessa página. Logicamente eu devo todo o meu vasto conhecimento trouxa a anos de pesquisa da vida da minha companheira de detenção. Aprendi mais assim do que na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas...

"O que você acha de me ensinar logo de uma vez como se faz isso?"

"Acho que vai ser necessário". Ela tomou o espanador da minha mão e eu fui atrás dela. Lilly se aproximou da prateleira e eu fiquei lá olhando o que ela ia fazer, prestando _bem_ atenção... Atenção na cor do cabelo dela, no perfume que ela estava usando, no perfil dela enquanto ela falava e no pouco barulho que ela fazia quando se mexia. "Está me ouvindo Potter?", eu a ouvi dizer e acho que respondi que sim. Depois disso, uma nuvem de poeira marrom direto nos meus olhos e na minha boca. E ela morrendo de rir. A engraçadinha jogou aquela camada grotesca de poeira de livro na minha cara. Não é muito doce da parte dela?

"Isso é pra você aprender a prestar atenção em mim!"

"Eu estou _sempre_ prestando atenção em você, Lilly"

"Não comece com essas besteiras e não me chame de Lilly, eu não te dei essa intimidade", ela virou-se de costas (belas costas, inclusive) e começou a espanar livros meio violentamente. Todo o bom humor dela pareceu evaporar. Como se pode mudar de humor desse jeito? Sério, isso deve ser um distúrbio!

"Ok, Lilly". Confesso: eu provoco Lílian Evans por esporte. Adoro ouvir ela resmungar irada quando eu faço esse tipo de coisa. Em horas como essa eu sei que ela ainda vai ser minha um dia. Vai sim...

Ficamos limpando livros em silêncio... Olha, espanar livros é um saco! Como os trouxas fazem isso? É sonolento! _Estava_ sonolento até que eu achei um livro e tive que sentar no chão pra não cair de tanto rir.

"Ficou doido?". Lílian, muito curiosa, veio ver o que eu estava fazendo. Pra isso ela _atravessou_ a biblioteca...

"Poções que toda bruxa moderna e solteira deve saber – Linda Baker ensina a fisgar e conservar um bom partido" eu li a capa cor de rosa do livro. Será que eu associei ao Seboso (que passa _dias _trancado no laboratório de Poções)? Eu já podia imaginar ele fazendo as poções de bruxa velha e encalhada. Eu começo a rir novamente agora que lembro dessa cena bisonha que eu imaginei. "O Seboso Snape deve ser o único a retirar esse livro. Não! Ele deve ter um desses em casa!". Finalmente tinha chegado a minha vez de rir nessa detenção.

Contrariando as minhas expectativas ela nem esboçou um sorrisinho. Isso confirma minha teoria de que essa garota não vê graça em nada que seja explicitamente engraçado. Ela cruzou os braços e fez a cara mais amarrada que eu já vi.

"Você não percebe que não tem graça ficar zombando do Severo?"

"Severo é?". Então ela me trata pelo sobrenome e chama aquela criatura de 'Severo'. "E você não percebe que ele é um palhaço?". Não dá, falar do porco nojento sonserino me irrita, ainda mais depois dele ter dito aquela barbaridade pro Remo.

"Eu percebo...", ela relaxou a expressão, mas não fez uma cara muito mais amistosa.

"Se percebe, porque defende esse idiota?!"

"Porque mesmo que ele seja uma das pessoas mais estúpidas e ridiculas desse colégio, ninguém merece ser tratado assim". Eu sorri. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse defendendo ele estava admitindo que ele 'um total imbecil'. Há! A _minha_ Lílian não ia achar o Seboso legal... Eu sabia!

"Ele merece", eu disse e logo percebi que foi a coisa errada pra dizer.

"Eu não podia esperar que um metido como você fosse entender meu ponto de vista", ela disse já me dando as costas. Eu levantei e resolvi entrar em ação.

"Eu entenderia se você me explicasse...", eu disse segurando ela pelos ombros e falando perto do ouvido dela. Sabe, daquele jeito que as mulheres adoram... Ela pode dizer o que quiser, mas todos os pelinhos da nuca dela arrepiaram. Ótimo perfume ela usa... Muito bom... Preciso descobrir qual é o nome...

Ela se virou absurdamente depressa, mas eu não deixei ela dar aqueles clássicos três passinhos pra trás. Finalmente os anos de experiência em levar foras dela me serviram de alguma coisa: eu já sei de _todas_ as reações imediatas dela.

"Você não quer aprender nada que eu tenha a dizer. Porque você é o senhor sabe tudo, Potter!", ela parecia muito enfezada.

"Eu não sei de uma coisa: eu não sei mais o que fazer pra te agradar". Que mulher não adoraria ouvir algo assim? Lílian Evans. Claro, porque as coisas teriam que ser fáceis pra mim?

"Parar de me perseguir, me chamar pra sair, me sufocar e me paquerar... Resumindo, _você me deixar em paz_, me faria muito feliz. Ah! Isso me agradaria muitíssimo!", ela deu os tais passos pra trás enquanto me distrai ouvindo o que ela dizia.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz. Não antes de conseguir o que eu quero".

"Se você conseguir o que quer promete me deixar em paz?", ela sorriu de um jeito esquisito.

"Claro!". Não é obvio? Mas eu considerei que, se eu conseguisse o que quero, ela não consideraria mais minha distância como 'ser deixada em paz'. Eu estava a fim de concordar com ela, então não entrei numa discussão semântica.

"Sabe Potter, esse é um sacrifício que eu estou disposta a fazer..."

Na hora eu achei que ela estivesse ficando louca...

Minhas costas de encontro à prateleira de livros, e isso dói bastante e deixa roxos enormes nas costas. Mas eu não _estou reclamando_. Eu ferrei as minhas costas, mas na minha frente estava Lílian Evans, COLADA em mim. _Toda_ colada! _Boca_ inclusive. É isso mesmo! Ela teve um chilique, um ataque de loucura (ou de paixão repentina, sei lá). Só sei que ela estava me beijando. Eu sempre soube que ela é louca por mim! Um detalhe: de boca completamente fechada. Sem sombra da língua da senhorita Evans. Muito casta não? Será que ela já tinha beijado alguém? Bem, isso não interessa. Podemos deixar as coisas mais íntimas da próxima vez...

O problema é que, depois disso, ela deu um comando estranho com a varinha, (eu fico totalmente chocado e constransgido em dizer que não conheço), todos os livros ficaram limpos e, então ela foi embora.

E eu estou fingindo fazer lição de Poções enquanto espero os Marotos voltarem da cozinha com tortinhas de chocolate. Eles não vão acreditar!

Eu beijei Lílian Evans.

Não! Ela me beijou!

Ahá! Finalmente cedeu aos meus _inegáveis _encantos.

E o locutor avisa: "100 pontos para Tiago Potter!" YEAH!

**Confissão da autora:** Oh, eu admito! Eu não resisti a usar o velho clichê "casal que se odeia em uma detenção". 20 chicotadas pra mim! Oh! ;o)


	11. Um Documento Histórico

**11- Um Documento Histórico**

Ainda estou na sala comunal. Só que agora não é mais 'estou' e sim 'estamos'. Estamos eu, o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro, aquela mesma turma de sempre. Acho que eu citei poucos nomes além desses aqui no meu 'querido diário', não é? Bem, estamos aqui ainda porque o suprimento de tortinhas não acabou (valendo lembrar que isso só foi possível porque o Pedro está do outro lado da mesa, bem longe delas) e porque os Marotos tiveram mais uma das suas idéias...

Eu já contei tudo aos caras sobre o que aconteceu entre a Lilly e eu esta noite na biblioteca. E dessa vez eu consegui contar tudo direitinho, sem atropelar as palavras e sem confundi-los. Repeti as frases todas as vezes que eles disseram 'QUE?' ou "POR MERLIN!' ou 'TA BRINCANDO?'– e não foram poucas as vezes que isso aconteceu. E só pra me contrariar, dessa vez, foram eles que me deram um nó na cabeça. Quando eu terminei de falar eles começaram a berrar, rir, pular, dar soquinhos na mesa e derrubar tortas no chão (sacrilégio dos sacrilégios!). Fizeram tanta zona que eu tive que lhes dar o feitiço do sussurro pra que eles não acordassem a Grifinória inteira.

Eles sussurraram que a melhor coisa a ser feita era que cada um desses escrevesse suas impressões no meu diário. Eu não ia deixar porque acho que (olha o tamanho da viadagem que eu vou escrever agora) estava com um pouco de ciúmes do meu diário, mas o Remo usou _o argumento_ e eu não pude recusar:

"Quando vocês casarem você vai querer ter isso como documento histórico!".

Então, nessa noite tão importante para a história de Tiago Potter – e, portanto, para a história mundial – as impressões dos Marotos sobre o primeiro beijo do casal mais predestinado desde Godric e Rowena.

_Tiagão dessa vez você se superou! Ou ela se superou... Ah sei lá. O que eu sei é que nunca achei que isso ia acontecer de verdade. Nossa acho que você tinha razão quando disse que ela sempre tinha gostado de você. Você tinha razão mesmo... É melhor minha parte nesse documento histórico terminar aqui antes que o Sirius me de um tapa por estar demorando demais e antes que o Remo acabe com a minha parte das tortas._

Que tipo de IDIOTA esquece de assinar?! Tiago-casado-com-a-Lilly-que-está-lendo-isso-no-futoro: esse aí de cima é o RABICHO, também conhecido como Pedro P., ou Pepê, que dá mais atenção a comestíveis do que a penas e pergaminhos.

_AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

_Essa foi demais! Fenomenal! E nem foi idéia sua! Grande Pontas! Eu apostaria um dedo como foi o primeiro beijo dela! Pena que foi sem língua, poxa, nem consigo imaginar como é isso... VAI SE FERRAR! Eu não acredito que ela realmente beijou você! Parabéns cara! Mas... Porque ela saiu correndo? Essa foi a única coisa que eu não entendi. Lílian Potter, agora que vocês já são casados, estão lendo isso e dando risada, conte-me: Porque você saiu correndo? Por acaso o Tiago beija mal? Ahá! Isso sim é um bom motivo pra uma mulher correr, hein Pontas? Mas se ele beija mal, porque você casou com ele? Ah é, ele é RICO! Pô, é só brincadeira Tiago!_

_Sirius B._

_A Lílian te beijando é, sem dúvida, o fato mais assombroso desse século. Isso tinha que ir pra próxima atualização de 'Hogwarts, uma história'... Mas eu acho que você devia prestar mais atenção ao que ela diz...Não que eu esteja querendo cortar o seu barato, mas ela pareceu estar fazendo isso mais pra ficar livre do que você do que por qualquer outro motivo. Acho que isso é uma grande batalha que você ganhou (sabe-se lá deus como). Só não comemore como se fosse o fim da guerra, ok? Ah, e um olá pra senhora Potter, se ela ainda estiver lendo (a essa altura é provável que ela já tenha morrido de rir)._

_Remo 'Aluado' Lupin._

Como assim? Vou obrigar o Aluado a me explicar o que ele quis dizer com isso. Chega de marmanjos escrevendo em diários por hoje.

O Aluado tinha razão, não era bem como eu estava pensando. Depois de passada a euforia, e depois de ter passado o dia todo sem sinais da Lílian eu acabo de me tocar que ela estava tentando se livrar de mim quando me beijou. Como ela ainda acha que vai se ver livre de mim um dia? Eu sou teimoso, mas ela é bem mais. Lilly pode se esconder onde quiser no domingo, mas amanhã temos um dia inteiro de aulas juntos e ela não pode se esconder.

Sirius Black. Garota loira, metida e sonserina. Pegos pelo Remo se agarrando num corredor perto da primeira escada que leva a torre oeste. E como o Remo, além de ser o Aluado, é o Monitor e pra piorar estava na companhia de outro monitor (Oswald Jackson da Lufa-Lufa), ele teve que tomar uma atitude chata: tirar vinte pontos de cada um deles. Muito bizarro o Sirius tendo um caso com a Pâmela Courson. Muito. Mesmo. De verdade mesmo. Ok, ela é bem o tipo dele, mas eu não achei que essa preferência fosse maior que nosso ódio pelos sonserinos em geral.

Sirius garante que o relacionamento deles não é nada sério. "E com Pam Courson o que poderia ser sério?", segundo o próprio.

Pam?!

Remo entrou em um estado de choque tão profundo que só ficou falando durante o jantar e sequer comeu! Remo sem comer. É isso mesmo que eu escrevi. Pedro teve a coragem de dizer, entre uma garfada e outra, que estamos exagerando e que sonserinos são pessoas – 'e sonserinas são _mulheres_', como o Almofadinhas completou – e que estávamos sendo bobos. E Sirius concordou!!! Pelos deuses mancos e bêbados! É uma sonserina! E loira! Nunca entendi esse furor por loiras. Loiras não tem graça... Lindona é a Lílian com aquele cabelão ruivo que vai até a cintura.

Ah, e a senhorita Lílian 'eu fujo de relacionamentos na maior cara de pau' Evans simplesmente não se apresentou a nenhuma aula hoje. Cadê a coragem grifinória?!

Eu fui falar com a Dora e ela quase pulou no meu pescoço antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa: "O que é que aconteceu naquela biblioteca?"

"..." - esse sou eu.

"Desde que ela voltou de lá diz que está doente, que o cérebro dela virou macarrão e que ela vai morrer e virar pedra. Sério, minha amiga ficou maluca..."

"Eu é que sei! Foi a mim que ela beijou!"

"O que?! Você beijou ela?! Eu disse pra você ser prudente!"

"Eu não beijei ela. ELA me beijou!"

"Sério?"

"Uhum..."

"Então está explicado" e abriu um grande sorriso de entendimento que me deixou puto da vida porque eu não entendi NADA.

"Está?!!!"

"Amanhã ela vai estar melhor, não se preocupe... Ou se preocupe. Bem, não faça nada até amanhã, é melhor assim." e saiu andando como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

Remo acha que o Sirius precisa de terapia pra esse complexo de Édipo que ele tem, sempre procurando mulheres parecidas coma mãe dele. Aliás, não tinha modelo pior pra escolher! Autoritária, preconceituosa, fria e sonserina. E loira... É, desta vez nosso amigão atingiu o ápice. E, para o caso de parecer que eu e o Remo estamos com algum tipo de CIÚMES, como sugeriu o Rabicho de Rato, eu aviso que NÃO.

Isso é PREOCUPAÇÃO.

Se seu melhor amigo tivesse como modelo de mulher as mulheres da família dele (essa faceta ele não assume de jeito nenhum, mas é só observar e ver que é verdade), que inclui: a louca chefe (mãe), uma que quase não fala e tem mandado corujas pro Snape e pro Malfoy (esta é a 'preferida' do Almofadinhas, a tal Bellatrix, que eu não conheço) e uma tremenda piranha (a que atende pelo nome de Narcisa ou pelo nome que você quiser chamar) você não ficaria preocupado? A única que presta é a que namora o Tonks, mas ele _nunca_ repara em mulheres estáveis, simpáticas e _morenas_ como ela!

Mas eu disse ao Remo que, se Sirius diz que não é sério, devemos dar um voto de confiança a ele. O problema é que _nada_ é sério pra ele então, automaticamente, _tudo_ é sério. Hum... Isso ficou confuso. Acho que se eu reler amanhã não vou entender o que eu mesmo quis dizer. Eu já não estou entendo agora.

**Sobre clichês:** Eu, autora dessa fan fic, admito que sou_ louca_ por clichês. É como me disse meu professor de Cinema: Se clichê não fosse bom, não eram tão repetidos. Hahahahaha.

**Notas:**

**pampamrarampam:** Para tudo: eu ri DEMAIS com o seu nick. É muito bom. hahahahah. Adorei!

Sabe, minha beta reader costuma fazer o mesmo tipo de comparação entre meu ódio por Tiago Potter e o ódio da Lílian por Tiago Potter. ¬¬' é o tipo de coisa que eu já me acostumei a ouvir, nem comento. Humf!

**Naty-Lupin:** Eu também não enteeeeendo! hahaha

**Witches: **Qual a graça de escrever sobre um personagem que a gente ama? Legal é sofrer por meses "convivendo" com um personagem que você não suporta. Er... Ok, não faz sentido. hahahah

**Mile-Evans:** A Lily é chatinha mesmo não? Par perfeeeeeeito pro Tiago que é tao legal. '

**Manza, a beta:** Va tomar no cu. hahahahahah

**Mimi Granger:** Ok, Percy X Potter é uma comparação infeliz. Percy é o mais desprezível da face da Terra, eu concordo.

**B.P.:** Deus te abençoe e te ajude a recuperar o atraso. huhuuh

**MiaH Canyo:** não precisa limpar os pensamentos não. ;o) é isso mesmo que aconteceu...

**Lisa Black:** Coitado do Tiago, era uma situação mesmo muito desconfortável. o.O

E sim! O Legal do Lucio é ele ficar CALADO... hahahaha. A idéia é mais ou menos essa.... :o)

**Patty Felix:** Ah, mas vamos concordar que colocar a culpa no Tiago é muito mais fácil mesmo! hahahaha.

**Juliana Montez:** Meus desejos de um bom vestiba pra você, viu! Ainda bem que minha fase de vestibulanda já passou! Ufa! Pode deixar que eu vou compreender se você sumir... hehehe.

**Pikena:** Snif, snif... Obrigada por me salvar das chicotadas!

Oba! Que bom que eu consegui pegar mais alguém alem do Tiago de surpresa! hahahaha.

**Lua Lupin:** Tava na hora de o Tiaguito de dar bem um pouquinho. Ate eu fiquei com pena das patadas que ele andava levando. Claro que essa piedade durou bem pouco, mas enfim...

**UsAkO-ChIi:** Que bom que eu ajudo com inspiração! D não deixe de avisar quando publicar sua fic...

**Marcellinha Madden:** Capítulos a jato! Nao precisa esperar muito! hehehe.

**Menina Rosadas:** Nao perturbou nada! ) Apesar de você achar o Tiago legal e falar mal do meu queriiiiiiiiido Snape (Humf pra você), eu curti seus comentários! não levei nada a mal, não se preocupe (seu pai esta certo sobre as criticas! o/)

**Lilli-Evans:** Cada vez mais fofo??? (inconformada)

**Helena Black:** Lílian abusou sexualmente do menino, tadinho. tsc tsc tsc

O fim das suas reviews esta ficando cada vez mais surpreendente! hahahah

**Laynier:** (a autora da fic agradece os pontos e o jogo continua...)


	12. Mulheres!

**12 – Mulheres!**

Esta manhã eu levantei um pouco mais tarde porque estava com muita vontade de perder a aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Sabe quando bate aquela preguiça incontrolável? Eu fiquei acordado até muito tarde ontem, portanto precisava dormir mais uns minutinhos – ou uma hora... Só quando eu lembrei que tinha que ver a Lílian, eu pulei da cama e convenci meu corpo de que ele podia dormir a noite ou na aula de História da Magia. Devidamente limpo, trocado e perfumado, eu abri a porta do, quase vazio (porque sempre tem alguém dormindo até mais tarde), dormitório dos rapazes e dei de cara com as duas meninas. Parecia que eu estava de volta aos velhos tempos, mas, claro, não era o caso de uma disputa entre as duas ou algo assim.

"Ah! Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou!", disse Fanny com os braços cruzados, olhando para mim por baixo, sentada no chão.

"Bom dia...", eu falei olhando de Fanny para Dora, que estava em pé e com a expressão bem menos nervosinha. Engano meu.

"O que é que você disse pra ela?!", ela me empurrou pra dentro do quarto e, depois da outra ter entrado, fechou a porta devagar. "Hein?!!"

"Pra Lilly?", eu estava desconcertado. Ninguém espera começar uma manhã desse jeito.

"Não!", ela deu um sorriso bobo e amarelo, "Pra minha avó! CLARO QUE PRA LILLY!", ela deu um grito e eu levei um tremendo susto. Eu sabia que era da Lílian que ela estava falando, mas não pensei que Fanny Sparks estivesse a par dos acontecimentos.

_Mulheres!_ São uma máfia! Sempre contando coisas umas as outras e fofocando... Conspiração total! Como é que se pode viver com segurança num mundo cheio delas?!

"E quem é ela?", eu apontei pra Fanny ridiculamente. Olha só! Nem minhas palavras me obedecem mais.

"Você sabe quem eu sou Tiago...", ela achou graça (de verdade dessa vez).

Eu pedi desculpas e expliquei que o que queria ter perguntado é porque Fanny também estava ali. Achei que a coisa toda era só entre eu e a Dora.

"E era" Fanny explicou pacientemente, "Mas Lílian deu um tamanho escândalo ontem a noite, quando Dora estava tentando falar com ela, que eu fui incluída ao seleto grupo de pessoas que sabem que vocês andaram se agarrando na biblioteca.".

"Então eu trouxe a Fanny porque duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.", Dora concluiu com um sorriso eficiente.

"Mas somos três...", eu corrigi meio distraído. E devia ter ficado quieto porque elas me olharam com cara de 'somos _duas _cabeças a pensar por aqui, Potter'. Sou um perito em interpretar expressões, já reparou? (é um _pedaço de papel_, Tiago, não repara em nada...)

"Agora que você já está informado, poderia nos dizer o que diabos você disse a ela antes de vocês se beijarem?"

"Antes de ela me beijar..."

"Tanto faz!", berrou Fanny mudando de humor mais uma vez em menos de 5 minutos de conversa.

"Eu não disse nada!", estava sendo sincero! Tinha acabado de vasculhar a memória atrás de alguma coisa importante e não achei nada.

"Nada sobre ter feito uma _promessa,_ talvez...", Dora arriscou.

Eu fiz um "Ahhhh..." porque lembrei daquela coisa estranha que a Lílian disse antes de me beijar. Era isso? Mas isso não tinha feito nenhum sentido, não devia ser importante. Agora que eu já tinha dado sinais de ter me lembrado da tal promessa eu esperava que elas voltassem a falar e me explicassem alguma coisa. Só que eu acho que elas estavam fazendo o mesmo, ficamos os três calados um tempão. Elas olhando pra mim e eu olhando pra elas com cara de 'ok, pode começar a falar agora'.

_"Oh, Dora!"_, Fanny de repente fez um muxoxo, bem típico dela. "Dora!", ela choramingou umas três vezes e a amiga dela olhava pra mim e fazia uma expressão de dor e compreensão. "Dora como?! Olha só pra ele Dorinha! Como pode?!". Juro que o modo como ela estava falando era de dar pena! A Dora (ao invés de me incluir no assunto) olhou longamente pra mim, meneou a cabeça e suspirou antes de responder a amiga.

"Ele é bem bonito, deve ter sido isso...", ela disse dando de ombros e sem muita empolgação. Fanny ia dizer alguma coisa mas desistiue concordou com a cabeça.

Eu cruzei os braços quando finalmente entendi de que se tratava o diálogo delas. Que audácia! Que falta de respeito! Se eu fizesse isso elas iam ficar ofendidíssimas e chorar e me chamar de machista e insensível. _Mulheres!_

"Ei Fanny! Alguém que está dando em cima do Seboso não pode dar muitas opiniões sobre os outros". Isso não foi muito adulto, eu sei! Eu estava TOTALMENTE despeitado. Mas elas estavam me destratando assim, na minha frente, sem nem se preocuparem em disfarçar! Eu fiquei MUITO ofendido e tenho muita razão pra isso.

"Eu não aceito ofensas de uma pessoa que vem levando foras da mesma pessoa há anos...".

"Dá pra os dois pararem?", Dora pareceu a minha mãe por um segundo, e eu freei a resposta que já tinha na ponta da língua pra senhorita Sparks. "O importante é a Lílian e as coisas idiotas que você", ela apontou pra mim, "disse pra ela".

"Se é aquela tal promessa não teve importância...", eu comecei ainda acreditando sinceramente nessas palavras. Eu não tinha como saber, tinha?!

"Tiago...", Dora, ao mesmo tempo em que me interrompeu, evitou que Fanny recomeçasse a falar. "Veja bem, ela diz 'Se eu der o que você quer, promete me deixar em paz?', você diz, 'Sim', e ela vai lá e te beija.", ela respirou fundo e eu comecei a ficar nervoso, "Você realmente é tão avoado que não fez a relação entre o diálogo e o beijo?"

E eu entendi.

Só digo uma coisa: cabeça das mulheres funciona de uma maneira sinistra.

Eu desisti de falar porque me justificar pras duas não ia me adiantar de nada. E ainda seria muito constrangedor. Eu sentei na cama mais próxima totalmente desacreditando que essas coisas acontecem comigo. E elas SÓ acontecem comigo.

"Vamos lá, Tiago, não é tão ruim assim...", Fanny deve ter ficado compadecida da minha genuína cara de idiota, porque até esqueceu que há cinco minutos atrás estava quase me batendo na cabeça com seu livro de Transfiguração. Mesmo assim, o tom de voz dela não mentia que era tão ruim assim. Mas que burrice!

"E agora?!"

"Agora você convence ela de que não era só isso... Seja cuidadoso com as palavras pelo amor de Merlin, Tiago!"

"Como?!". Acho uma graça me dizerem '_convença Lílian_' como se isso fosse fácil, como se fosse possível e como se eu nunca tivesse tentado antes.

"Sei lá! Viemos aqui só para avisar em que pé estão as coisas, porque eu tinha certeza de que você nem tinha percebido".

"Então obrigado!", eu encolhi os ombros e dei risada porque, afinal, é tudo muito insólito. Quer dizer, as situações em que eu entro são inacreditáveis. As duas riram também e foram embora alegando estar super atrasadas. E eu ainda aproveitei a meia hora restante da aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, pra documentar o tamanho da minha idiotice. E isso pode ter certeza que os Marotos não vão ler.

Porque eu deveria perder tempo? Eu fui ate a mesa de Lílian na última aula do dia (que era a nossa única que coincidiu, graças às aulas optativas que dominam agora no sétimo ano), decidido resolver a nossa situação. Ela ficou muito brava quando viu que todas as duplas estavam formadas e ela ia ser obrigada a passar a aula de Feitiços comigo.

"O que é que você quer?", ela disse olhando fixamente para o pergaminho onde anotava as instruções do professor. Lily não tinha olhado pra mim nenhuma vez ainda. Certamente estava com medo de ter uma recaída e me agarrar ali mesmo...

"Quero conversar com você", eu disse fazendo o meu feitiço e o dela por tabela. Não ia aceitar que ela fingisse se distrair com alguma coisa.

"Acho que não temos nada pra conversar...", ela continuava olhando pra mesa, concentrada agora em refazer sua trança. Ela sempre usa tranças nas aulas de Poções e Feitiços, muito prudente, porque não é difícil ver cabelos sendo transformados em cobras ou saindo chamuscados dessas aulas. Muito perigoso pra cabelos compridos como o dela...

Nessa hora fomos repreendidos pelo professor e eu achei melhor não arriscar outra detenção (embora a idéia não fosse de todo ruim). Fiquei de bom menino até o fim da aula (e foi uma tortura!), quando terminou Lílian quase saiu correndo e atropelando as pessoas pro lado de fora. Eu fui atrás dela e achei muito engraçado que ela estivesse indo na direção do banheiro feminino. Não é possível que ela achasse que um _banheiro feminino_ fosse me intimidar, mas acho que era isso mesmo em que ela estava pensando. Eu esperei entrarmos no corredor vazio e fiz o que ela já devia estar esperando que eu fizesse (mas ia se fingir de surpresa mesmo assim...): peguei ela pelo braço e fiz ela parar de andar.

"Me solta! Deu pra atacar mulheres em corredores vazios agora?". Bingo!

"Não seja dramática. Eu não faria isso se você não tivesse vindo para um corredor vazio..."

"Ah, claro! E eu o fiz justamente pra te provocar. Oh, você me descobriu, Tiago Potter!"

"Não seja infantil Evans"

"Não me irrite e diga logo o que você quer. _Não!_ Na verdade não diga nada! Porque você prometeu que ia me deixar em paz, lembra?! Eu cumpri a minha parte, agora cumpra a sua!"

Pelo amor de Merlin, pra cima de mim? Logo eu que já vi coisa bem pior do que uma bruxa bravinha.

"Você não cumpriu a sua parte. Não deu nem sombra do que eu quero de você."

"Seu atrevido!", ela ficou corada e furiosa, "Como você pode pensar em uma coisa dessas?!"

Lílian eu posso pensar em coisas piores do que você imagina. Bem piores mesmo... Nossa, ela nem tem idéia do tipo de coisa sórdida e pervertida que passa pela minha cabeça! Oh Lilizinha, você ficaria chocada... Eu mesmo fico chocado às vezes! Mas não era o caso.

"Não é nada disso, sua pervertida!", eu me permiti a brincadeira e a vi corar mais ainda, "O que eu quero é que você me dê uma chance."

"Uma chance?", ela repetiu como se tivesse sido a coisa mais estapafúrdia que tinha ouvido na vida, "Chance _de que_?!"

"De me deixar provar que eu sou o homem da sua vida". Da onde eu tiro essas coisas? São muito boas! Ela ficou de boca aberta mexendo o lábio inferior obviamente procurando as palavras certas pra me convencer de que não achava boa idéia.

"Potter...", ela suspirou parecendo muito cansada, "... Quando foi que eu fiz você acreditar que tinha chance? Eu grito com você, eu te enxoto, eu falo mal do você, eu te dou apelidos, eu rio de você, eu evito você, eu..."

"Você me beija...". Sério, eu estava muito inspirado.

Ela ficou muito brava por ter sido interrompida – ainda mais com tanta propriedade e por um argumento tão bom – e ficou me olhando irada por uns minutos, totalmente calada e com cara de assassina. Eu tentei fazer uma expressão amistosa, dar um sorriso, sabe como é, pra quebrar o clima chato.

"Você não tem nenhuma chance, Potter"

"Claro que eu tenho chance. Você me beijou, de livre e espontânea vontade. a não ser que você esteja apaixonada por outra pessoa..."

"Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém, mesmo assim, isso não te coloca no topo da lista de possibilidade. E eu te beijei pra me ver livre de você! Porque mais eu teria feito isso, Tiago Potter".

"Porque você queria fazer, Lílian Evans".

E eu a beijei.

Ela estava tão linda com aquela cara brava e o cabelo soltando da trança, que eu nem pensei direito nas conseqüências. Eu fui BEM mais delicado do que ela foi comigo (ela não saiu com hematomas, como eu), mas tive que ter o cuidado de 'prender' ela contra a parede para ela não me empurrar ou chutar (já levei um balaço e sei como isso pode doer e sei também que Lílian é bem capaz de ter esse tipo de idéia). Ou, sei lá, quebrar meus dentes. _Dentes!_ Porque dessa vez foi de boca aberta, com língua e saliva, como um beijo de verdade deve ser. E deve ter durado um bom tempo, mas isso eu não posso precisar porque tinha mais o que fazer alem de ficar fazendo contagem de tempo.

"Como você vê, eu tenho muitas chances."

"Nunca mais faça isso sem a minha autorização!", ela me empurrou e colocou as mechas de cabelo que se soltaram do penteado atrás da orelha.

"Ok, agora só quando você me autorizar!"

"Seu idiota!". Acho que ela ainda não tinha ido embora porque estava tentando decidir se me beijava ou se me matava. Não sei porque, mas tenho _certeza _disso.

"Seja cooperativa comigo Lílian. Eu já _provei_ que tenho uma chance. Se você tem tanta certeza de que não, porque não me deixa tentar?"

"Nunca daria certo.", ela cruzou os braços. Ô garota teimosa! "Somos diferentes!"

"Você nunca conversou comigo, digo, nunca com civilidade! Como pode saber?! A gente até torce pro mesmo time!"

"Glastonburry Dragons?!"

"Sim! Destruímos os Channons semana passada, hein!". Cara, aquilo foi um jogo. Não, serio. Nos detonamos os Channons. Eu fiquei com pena do Remo e do Sirius porque foi realmente um massacre.

"Siiiiim, foi mesmo um grande jogo e... _Potter!_", ela respirou fundo, fez um bico de birra de criança de dois anos e FINALMENTE concordou comigo. "Ok Potter! Está bem! A gente conversa, eu vou ser cooperativa e você vai ver como _eu_ tenho razão!"

"E se eu tiver razão?"

Ela me olhou de alto a baixo e deixou escapar um sorriso. "Não é óbvio? A gente se casa e tem montes de filhos!", ela disse rindo como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada do mundo – e mais absurda também. Ela não está levando isso tão à sério quanto eu. Isso, claro, me deixa com a vantagem.

**Nota:**

Novamente eu não vou poder dar aquelas respostas personalizadas aos comentários de vocês. ( Atolada no meio de um monte de trabalhos e provas. Sejam compreensivas, ok?

Abraços.


	13. Repetindo erros

**13- Repetindo os mesmo erros.**

De Luas Cheias até atentados a mochila do Seboso, eu estou ocupado até o pescoço, ainda mais agora com o começo da copa de Quadribol, portanto sem tempo pra perder escrevendo. De qualquer modo, eu arrumei um tempinho agora e vou falar de todas as coisas que estão acontecendo. A verdade é que eu me forcei a parar um minuto pra escrever porque estou ficando viciado nessa porcaria de diário. Bem, vamos ao que interessa...

Hogwarts vai muito bem, igual a um mês atrás, da ultima vez que eu escrevi. As coisas por aqui nunca mudam, por exemplo: ganhamos da Sonserina, pra variar. Perto do final do jogo o Félix Bender (também conhecido como: O Porcão) levou um balaço tão forte na barriga e a vassoura dele era tão vagabunda que ele voou – acredite se quiser – até o lago de Hogwarts. A melhor parte foi a escola inteira indo lá resgatar o garoto e ele sendo cuspido pela lula gigante. Nossa nem a lula quer esse tipo de gente. Porque não fecham a Sonserina afinal? Que diferença essa gente faz no mundo? Não gosto de generalizar (que mentira...), mas nunca vi nenhum sonserino que prestasse pra alguma coisa. Sirius, contrariando as evidências, diz que ainda concorda com isso.

Novidades esportivas são apenas essas. O campeonato das casas está no papo mais uma vez, isso é tão certo e preciso que nem vale a pena ficar gastando tinta e folha pra falar disso. Vai dar Grifinória pelo sétimo ano consecutivo...

Sirius ainda está de caso com a 'Pamie' (cara quando eu ouvi ele chamá-la por esse apelido eu quase bati nele.) e eu não sei que futuro ele vê num relacionamento que tem mais xingamentos do que outra coisa. Bem, ele parece bem feliz quando volta dos 'passeios' com a roupa amarrotada e a boca inchada e vermelha. Acho que é isso que importa afinal de contas... Se ela não fosse Sonserina eu teria alguma inveja dele... Não vejo grandes perspectivas de alguma intimidade com a Srta. Evans nos próximos mil anos... Enfim... Remo e eu decidimos parar de encher o saco dele por causa desse assunto. Existe uma possibilidade _minúscula _de estarmos com ciúmes.

O Remo acaba de sair de outra Lua, bem mais calma do que a última. Está muito bem e manda lembranças (ele sempre diz: 'Mande lembranças ao seu diário', então lembranças dadas...). Pedro ainda é o Pedro, mais Rabicho do que nunca agora que o Bender o ameaçou de morte depois que ele riu da cara dele no corredor esses dias. Duvido que o Bender vá fazer alguma coisa enquanto estivermos por perto. Seboso ainda é feio, burro e idiota e ainda merece levar um 'tropeção' toda as vezes que passa pelo meu caminho com aquela cara de psicopata-irlandês-alcoólatra. Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas ele é intragável e eu não posso ficar reprimindo meus instintos assim, isso faz mal!

Agora que eu já enrolei bastante, agora eu posso falar do que _realmente_ me motivou a abrir esse caderno e começar a escrever. Será que é da Lílian que eu estou falando? Será? _Que novidade_. Anteontem eu resolvi que era hora de deixar ela me conhecer melhor, como ela disse que aceitaria fazer. Eu achei que a hora do almoço era uma boa hora pra começar, afinal, refeições são momento muito sociais.

"Potter, você sabia que uma pessoa pode morrer se não fizer as refeições tranqüilamente?", ela disse imediatamente, mas sem parecer realmente brava, quando eu sentei do lado dela no lugar gentilmente cedido a força pelo Justin (espero que ele não tenha se machucado quando caiu.)

"Eu não deixo ninguém te incomodar pode ficar descansada..."

"Você está me incomodando.", ela disse com um sorriso muito amarelo, obviamente tentando não dar escândalo no meio de todo aquele pessoal.

"Não seja mal educada!", Fanny disse, e eu achei muito simpático da parte dela. Ter as melhores amigas da Lílian do meu lado é uma coisa muito útil!

"Deixa o garoto comer em paz, Lílian...", a Dora disse escondendo o riso com a travessa de salada de flores silvestres levantada na frente do rosto.

"Que?? Eu?? Mas é ele quem não... Ah, esquece! Vocês estão aliados agora, já deu pra perceber."

Ela não falou muito, eu tive que ficar puxando assunto o tempo todo! Já sei que ela gosta de Quadribol, mas não jogaria porque acha muito violento. E disse que não gosta das provocações e de quem faz do esporte um motivo pra brigar. Isso foi uma indireta pra mim? Ora, são _os outros_ que provocam...

Ela disse que aquela blusa com a mensagem que eu gostei ela fez com umas tintas que a mãe dela tinha em casa, sem magia nem nada. Perguntei se ela fazia uma pra mim, mas acho que ela não gostou muito da idéia porque disse que não era costureira particular minha. Todas as amigas dela riram bastante da minha cara quando ela disse isso. Bem, eu fui preparado pra esse tipo de situação.

A senhorita Evans detesta Transfiguração e adora Feitiços, mas disso eu já sabia. Ela gosta de História da Magia e acha uma pena que seja uma aula tão chata! Também e acha que o currículo da Aula de Estudo dos Trouxas é muito incompleto. Ela, como filha de trouxas, deve saber do que está falando, então eu não discuto. Mas eu, que sempre achei essa aula muito instrutiva, fiquei desapontado.

Como deu pra ver, ela fez questão de falar só de assuntos acadêmicos e, desde que nos beijamos aquele dia, ela nunca mais ficou sozinha comigo nem por um segundo.

Eu acho que isso é medo de recaída.

_"Potter..."_

É assim que ela me chama, só agora que eu tenho passado mais tempo com ela eu percebi que ela nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome. E eu a chamo de Lilian desde que descobri que era esse o nome dela...

"Ei, pode me chamar de Tiago, Lilly!"

"Eu não sou sua amiguinha pra te chamar de Tiago"

"Não seja chata, pessoas muito menos íntimas que você me chamam de Tiago..."

"Nós não somos ÍNTIMOS!".

"Lílian, quando duas pessoas se beijam isso quer dize..."

"TÁ! Eu te chamo de _Tiago_, não precisa apelar!", ela me interrompeu com um daqueles clássicos gritos que ela dá no auge da irritação. Quando penso na cara dela ficando cor de rosa penso que, talvez, eu esteja chegando lá. Infelizmente a possibilidade de ela estar simplesmente vermelha de raiva existe.

"Falando em intimidade, a gente bem que podia repetir...", e quem disse que ela me deixa terminar de falar? Além de gritar, a nova mania da moça é me cortar enquanto eu falo. Isso devia me fazer odiá-la, mas não faz.

"Você prometeu que era só com a minha autorização agora". O sorrisinho de vitória me deu um cheque mate. Quem mandou Tiago Potter ser tão tagarela?

"E você me autoriza?". Última cartada.

"NÃO!"

Isso não me dava muitas alternativas, dava?

Claro que eu a beijei mesmo assim. E depois do beijo ela ficou me olhando com uma cara muito incrédula (e muito, muito, muito irada) e eu continuei como estava, com as mãos no rosto dela. Era bem cedo, eu acordei porque tinha treino e quando desci pra comer vi que ela estava tomando café da manhã sozinha.

"Tiago....Potter....Seu idiota....Porque você fez isso?"

"Porque eu quis". Só revendo eu vejo o quanto a resposta foi péssima.

"Você é um cretino"

"Mas você quis também!"

"Não foi o que eu disse! Me lembro muito bem de ter dito NÃO! Não dá mesmo pra confiar em você..."

"Ora você disse não, mas sei que você queria.". Sabe, escrevendo assim e repensando eu percebo que isso foi uma coisa muito babaca pra se dizer.

"Você não sabe de nada do que eu quero!"

Ela ficou me evitando o dia todo depois disso e nos dias depois. Fazem exatamente 5 dias que eu não consigo passar um minuto perto dela.

Estou de _tão_ bom humor!

**Largando os livros pra postar:**

Desculpem-me pela demora, como eu já disse, preciso estudar. OO Na verdade o que eu preciso mesmo é de férias, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Vamos brincar de uma coisa? Todo mundo que comentar me diz quantos anos tem! D Fiquei curiosa.

**Menina Rosadas:** Ah, fiquei tranqüila que aqui suas criticas construtivas serão bem vindas sempre! D

**Helena Black:** São amigas da LILY. ¬¬ O que você esperava? Garotas normais?! hahahah

Sim, Potter resolveu mostrar quem veste as calças nessa relação! hahaha.

**Marcellinha Madden:** Eu não ia conseguir fazer ele levar um tapa depois de ter ficado com uns bons hematomas depois do episodio da biblioteca. ;o)

**Tathi: **Obrigada pela compreensão! ) Quero que minhas aulas terminem...snif snif.

**Lilli-Evans:** huhuhuuh. Vamos combinar que a Lílian se denuncia as vezes...

**Juliana Montez:** hahaha. Adoro desmoralizar o Tiago.

**B.P:** Hein?! não entendi nada...

Allah te abençoe.

**Fênix:** Ahhhhhhhh! Você também odeia Tiago? E ama o Snape?! Meu deus, senta aqui, vamos tomar um chá e falar sobre esse assunto...

**Bia Black:** Ah, obrigada por compreender o DRAMA que é ter i Tiago "falando" na minha orelha quase o tempo todo. o.O Ele pode ser BEM irritante, vocês não tem noçao.

**Mile-Evans:** dormiu bem? D-

**Nath:** Obrigadaaaaaa!

**Pikena:** Ah, estou precisando mesmo de sorte, viu! P

huhuhu. Homens adoram ver uma perversão em tudo. Geralmente eles estão certos. o.O

**Line Malfoy:** Olha que coincidência! Eu também não gosto muito de t/l! hahahaha

**Xianya:** Se eu tivesse um eu juro que te dava de presente de natal! huhuhu

**Mimi Granger:** hahahahah. Realmente, alguma coisa tem que dar errado. Mas é uma t/l e nos sabemos que tem que dar certo no final, isso que importa! D

**Lua Lupin:** ¬¬ Tiago se comportando direito é o tipo de coisa que eu tenho dificuldades em imaginar... Admiro seu otimismo.

**Lunática:** Obrigadaaaaaa!


	14. Briga de corredor

**14 – Briga de corredor**

"Qual o drama? É só pedir desculpas pra ela, Pontas!", Remo e suas pérolas da sabedoria imbecis. Como se fosse assim tão fácil! Quer dizer, se as coisas fossem fáceis assim eu não estaria nesse problema imenso!

É, eu chego lá e digo, "Desculpe por fazer o que eu tenho vontade de fazer toda vez que eu te vejo" quando eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter feito! Ela quem devia se desculpar por me fazer perder tempo com ela! Sim, esse é um daqueles dias de irritação completa! Devo ser o único caso cuja irritação que tem nome e sobrenome:_ Lílian Evans_.

Se o Remo não fosse homem eu daria um beijo nele! Eu fui lá, pedi desculpas, ela _aceitou_... Ótimo! Bem, mais ou menos. Mais pra menos do que pra mais... Vou contar como aconteceu e você (ok, eu estou falando com um diário):

"Lilly, eu podemos conversar?"

"Não."

"Por favor?". Isso SEMPRE funciona com quando é o Sirius que faz!

"O que é?", ela virou de frente pra mim e eu pensei comigo "Grande Sirius!". Estávamos saindo da aula de Adivinhação, era o meio do horário de aulas, tinha muita gente no corredor, e eu ali naquela situação ridícula. Ainda bem que ela não me largou falando sozinho, seria constrangedor e eu acabaria metendo os pés pelas mãos. _Outra vez._

"Desculpe"

"Admita que nem sequer sabe porque está se desculpando, Potter." Isso é que é raciocínio rápido.

"Estou me desculpando por ter te beijado sem o seu consentimento.", lá fui eu com meu texto decorado. Qual é! Eu estava indo muito bem, estava sendo um bom menino, estava bancando o arrependido e estava acreditando que isso ia dar certo. Ás vezes eu me acho meio ingênuo... Ora essa...

"Que lindo! Você fica me assediando e acha que é só chegar e pedir desculpas que fica tudo bem? Você é podre, Potter!". Até o PIRRAÇA (que está sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada) achou graça no trocadilho com Potter/podre! Eu sou um poço de paciência em forma de bruxo!

"Pode parar de me xingar sua maluca!", eu cometi o erro de ir falar com ela ainda estando irritado, "Não é o bastante? É tudo que eu posso fazer! Sinto muito se eu gosto de você! Isso é mesmo uma _grande tragédia_!"

"Pare de gritar comigo, Potter!" E o Pirraça (porque ele tinha que estar passando por ali? É o cúmulo de azar!) completou com 'podre' e saiu rindo por aí. Tenho a impressão de que esse fantasma estúpido não vai esquecer isso tão cedo.

A coisa ia sair do controle quando ouvimos uma vozinha cantada logo ali do nosso lado. Foi só aí que eu notei a pequena aglomeração de pessoas que tinha parado pra ver o espetáculo que estávamos oferecendo de graça em pleno corredor.

"Deixa mulheres gritarem com você, Potter? E mulheres desse tipo ainda por cima, tão _vira latas_..."

Eu virei enfurecido pra dizer umas poucas e boas pro Malfoy e só tive tempo de perceber que o Snape Seboso estava lá do lado dele. Então agora o Sebosinho deu pra andar com a turminha do mal? Que deprimente, ao lado daquelas engomadinhos ele parece um capacho ainda mais fedorento que o normal. Sério, tem gente que não tem o menor amor próprio.

Antes de continuar contando deixe-me falar uma coisa sobre o Lúcio Malfoy: ele é esquisito. Quando ele era criança tinha uma voz igualzinha voz de menina e, claro, era motivo de piada por isso. Agora ele já mudou de voz, é óbvio, mas continua falando eu poderia dizer..._mole _e ás vezes ele é meio _fanhoso_... Sem maldade nenhuma, acho que esse cara é gay mesmo. Sério! Ele está namorando a Narcisa Black, mas, a julgar pelo comportamento dela, ele não anda cumprindo bem as _obrigações de namorado_... Ok. Chega. Isso é meu diário não um semanário de fofocas.

Voltando a narração da minha aventura bizarra de hoje:

"Vira latas é aquela sua namorada!", Lílian foi bem mais rápida que eu.

"Cala a boca!", eu disse pro Malfoy um segundo depois dela, e quase imediatamente corri pra cima daquele filho-de-uma-ogra com a intenção de arrancar um pedaço daquela franja loira dele. Eu não sei se estava com mais raiva por ele ter zombado de mim ou dela. Acho que a combinação dos dois foi a desgraça... Eu dei uma só, certeira, no queixo! Foi lindo! Eu nunca acertei uma assim tão boa e de primeira!

"POTTER!", Lílian deu um berro muito alto mesmo.

Eu já estava preparado pra ouvir ela defendendo o Malfoy, me dizendo que eu era um assassino, maníaco, violento...,enfim, o de sempre. Eu estava tão bravo que virei pra ela disposto a descontar naquela hora todos os anos de foras que eu venho tomando. Ainda bem que eu não tive tempo!

"_Expeliarmus!", _Lilly deu o comando e, por um segundo, eu achei que era em mim que aquele golpe ia bater.

Só que foi o Severo Seboso Narigão Snape voou longe!

Sem dúvida foi a melhor briga da minha vida! O Seboso tentou me atacar enquanto eu me preocupava com o Malfoy e teria conseguido se não fosse a Lílian e chamar me fazendo desviar e desarmando o Naroga. Em outra ocasião eu teria matado ele de tanta pancada, mas hoje foi suficiente ver ele sendo derrotado por uma mulher que estava, aliás, me defendendo.

"Obrigado Lílian", eu falei achando muita graça ao ver o grupo de sonserinos sair resmungando em direção ao saguão do Átrio, com certeza pra irem choramingar para a Srta Lichenstein.

"Por nada", ela sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa do seu feito. Ela foi virando em direção a escada que teríamos que subir pra aula de Transfiguração, e eu achei que isso não era uma boa idéia depois do que acabara de acontecer.

"Lilly, eu se fosse você não ia ver a aula da McGonnagal não...", arrisquei a levar uma bela patada, mas precisava avisá-la.

"Porque?", ela perguntou meio na defensiva.

"Se um de nós dois entrar naquela sala a McGonnagal vai nos dar uma bela detenção. Eu, com a vasta experiência que tenho, acho melhor desistir dessa aula e esperar esse assunto esfriar..."

"Se vamos levar uma detenção mesmo, um dos monitores vai vir nos procurar", nesse ponto eu concordei.

"Não podem dar detenção pra quem não conseguem encontrar...".

Não sei como aconteceu, mas no segundo seguinte eu estava guiando a Lílian até a sala secreta onde a gente (marotos e eu) nos escondemos de todas as ameaças administrativas dessa escola. Sem protestar ela foi indo comigo como se simplesmente confiasse no que eu estava fazendo. Milagres que só o medo de uma detenção pode realizar!

Isso foi completamente engraçado! Eu acho muito estranho andar por aí com uma pessoa que só conhece os caminhos oficiais do castelo. Eu nem sei se veio algum monitor atrás da gente, acho que não, o Seboso deve ter tido amor ao que resta da dignidade dele e não quis contar pra bruxa velha da Diretora da casa dele que levou surra de uma mulher. E quem disse que eu quero falar do SEBOSO quando eu tenho toda uma tarde de Lilian Evans pra contar?

Quer saber?

Eu nem encostei nela e foi tão divertido mesmo assim!

A cara que ela fez quando eu a empurrei pra dentro da armadura no corredor no sétimo andar leste... Volto a dar risada só de lembrar! Ela fez uma cara totalmente engraçada quando parou na frente do cavaleiro e disse "Oh não, Potter, isso é uma armadura, não podemos simplesmente entrar por aí". Tão engraçada! Ela realmente achava que Hogwarts era sólida como uma rocha.

Ah... Foi tão legal... Foi realmente muito..._legal_! Tanto que eu quero parar de falar disso! Sou egoísta e vou guardar só pra mim minhas horas de paz com Lílian Evans.


	15. A pena autoescrevente

**15 – A pena auto-escrevente.**

Eu tenho uma pena sensacional. Ela escreve enquanto eu _dito_ e vem com feitiço de privacidade, o que significa que ninguém ouve o que eu estou ditando! É genial! O melhor presente que eu ganhei nos últimos tempos! (não que eu tenha ganhado muitos nos últimos meses, mas...) O melhor é, sem dúvidas, que eu posso escrever tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, sem cansar a mão! Isso é mesmo uma invenção fantástica! Estou aqui no vestiário masculino da Grifinória com meu diário e minha capa da invisibilidade. É, porque seria bem ridículo se alguém acordasse e me visse escrevendo (mesmo que não pudesse saber o que) em um diário. Sei lá, soaria estranho, até porque são mais de duas da madrugada. Estou agitado demais pra dormir. Mas eu sempre estou agitado, não?

Acredita que dá pra ouvir o Sirius roncar daqui?! As camas de Hogwarts deviam ter esse feitiço de silencio. Aliás... Boa! Acho que vou procurar alguma coisa sobre isso. Quem sabe eu não consigo minhas noites de sono de volta? Qualquer avanço nesse sentido eu comento por aqui.

Hoje eu acordei, muito feliz e animado, porque hoje é um grande dia afinal de contas, além de ser sábado (que são sempre bons) e estar um clima agradável. Eu fui direto pro Hall porque PRECISAVA de café da manhã reforçado, depois daquela fenomenal vitória nossa sobre a Lufa-Lufa. Foi um jogo muito bom, mas bem rápido porque o pomo estava meio desanimado, eu acho. Ele não saiu de perto do chão! Eu acabei pegando aquela coisinha teimosa em menos de dez minutos. Mas, quadribol é quadribol e sempre me dá muita fome...

E, pensando unicamente nos quilos de comida que eu ia comer, eu fui andando até o Salão Principal. E lá estava meu digníssimo amigo, o senhor Sirius Black, com uma cara de assassino que estava mantendo os outros alunos longe dele na mesa do café. Eu e meu enorme bom humor tentamos nos comunicar com o Almofadinhas, mas não deu muito certo. Ele resmungou qualquer coisa não muito amistosa. Foi ai que eu a vi...

Lilly tinha sentado logo ali! Veja bem, "logo ali" é logo ali perto do lugar onde nós sempre sentamos para fazer nossas refeições. Er... e "nós" somos nós, os marotos. Está dando pra acompanhar? Preciso pegar prática em ditar pra essa pena, senão tudo vai ficar muito confuso... Mas voltando, a Lílian estava sentada, de livre e espontânea vontade perto do lugar onde ela sabia que eu sempre ficava. Não é uma boa notícia. Estaria Lílian Evans finalmente cedendo aos meus encantos? Apesar da minha animação inicial eu domei meu instinto de sair comemorando, porque já estou aprendendo com a experiência (e isso é bom para quem disse que eu sou cabeça dura morder a língua! Ex: Remo, Dora, minha mãe, meu pai, Profa McGonnagal, Lily, er...etc!)

"Bom dia meninas!", a Dora e a Fanny, como de costume, estavam com a Lily. Notou que eu cumprimentei a Evans do mesmo jeito que as outras? Ela notou porque até me cumprimentou de volta! Vamos lá, eu estava me saindo muito bem! Estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

"Bom dia, Potter!"

Além de me cumprimentar sem que eu precisasse lembrá-la de que é educado fazer isso, ela ainda foi a PRIMEIRA a se manifestar.

"E então, moças, o que pretendem fazer nesse sábado?", eu disse tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível, já que isso estava funcionando, enquanto mordia uma pêra. (nossa como eu ADORO pêra!)

Eu não me lembro bem o que elas responderam, só sei que engatamos uma conversinha informal, dessas que a gente tem e são agradáveis, mas sem importância. Mesmo que tivesse sido importante. A Lilian parecia muito brava. Em parte é porque eu peguei a última pêra da mesa (e a Dora me contou depois que ela é maníaca por pêras). Mas, modéstia a parte, o fato de eu estar tratando ela como uma pessoa qualquer de Hogwarts, deve ter deixado ela muito bravinha. Porque, bem ou mal, ela está totalmente mimada! O plano era continuar sendo "normal" com a Lílian, mas quem disse que eu consegui? Ela estava começando a dar sinais de que ia embora, foi quando eu agi:

"Sorria Lillly!"

"Porque?"

Rá! Ela foi muito grosseira. Sem motivos. Afinal, eu nem tinha importunado ela. Potter, Potter, você e esse seu efeito sobre as mulheres.

"Porque eu estou pedindo..."

"Dora e Fanny vão ficar felizes em sorrir pra você, não se preocupe!"

CIÚMES! Até as duas amigas dela arregalaram os olhos depois dessa e a Fanny deu uma risadinha abafada. Ah! Pára tudo! CIÚMES. Ela ficou com ciúmes de mim. Praticamente minha!

"Mas eu estou pedindo pra _você_ sorrir."

"Eu não sou boba alegre como você. Só rio com motivos pra rir, Potter. E você não em dá muita vontade de sorrir, embora muitas vezes me dê vontade de rir. Se é que você me entende. "

Odeio quando ela é irônica, embora eu admita que isso dá a ela um ar inteligente. "Abominável Tiago Potter", de repente eu lembrei disso. Humf!

Nossa, essa pena maluca registra minha expressões! Ahá! Caramba! Ula-Ula! Hey, Hey! Eita! Ok, parei de brincar com a pena nova.... Tcha, tcha, tcha... Tá, tá, agora parei.

"Não seja rabugenta Lilly, sorria pra mim porque é meu aniversário! Além de sorrir você podia me dar um presente, hã?"

Eu e minha boca enorme. A Dora fez uma cara totalmente desanimadora quando me ouviu dizer isso. Claro que ela sabe o dia do meu aniversário. Que data social a Dora não sabe?!

Aí aconteceu uma coisa engraçada. Lilly olhou por cima, torceu a boca, cruzou os braços e eu notei que ela estava com uma cara estranha. Então ela relaxou a expressão e sorriu.

"Então é seu aniversário, Potter?", alguma ironia e sarcasmo, claro. Mas ela ainda estava sorrindo. Ela estava mesmo muito estranha...

Nessa hora a Fanny e a Dora se despediram e avisaram a Lilly que iam pra biblioteca. Cá entre nós, que tipo de pessoa vai a biblioteca no SÁBADO? Não existem exames de magia que me forcem a isso. É antinatural! Deve existir alguma lei que proíba isso! Se não existe, deveria existir!

"É sim! Black!" eu chamei, para que ele confirmasse "Black! Sirius! Sirius?!"

"O QUE É, MERDA?!" toda a educação do meu melhor amigo. Incrível como eu me relaciono com o melhor tipo de pessoa. O Pedro quase se escondeu em baixo da mesa nessa hora. Aliás, o bom e velho rabicho tem andado muito assustável depois do episódio lamentável com o Remo/Lobisomem X Snape. E o Sirius tem ficado um pouco no pé dele também, acho que isso contribui pra ele estar tão mal dos nervos.

"Diz pra Lílian que dia é hoje!", eu confesso que estava rezando pra ele lembrar. Era pedir demais...

"Ela não tem CALENDÁRIO?"

"Aonde está o Remo quando eu preciso dele?" eu pensei.

Lílian estava tendo um ataque de riso enquanto esse pensamento me ocorria. Isso é _esquisito_. O mau humor do Sirius não parece engraçado pra _mim_. Lily ficou rindo. Doida! Remo era o cara que nunca esquecia a data de hoje (ontem, já que é madrugada agora) e ele não estava no café da manhã. E isso era muito estranho já que o senhor-monitor-certinho sempre acorda cedo. Não tenho idéia de onde ele estava, só sei que surgiu entre Lily e eu na hora exata em que eu me perguntava isso e berrou um "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PONTAS!".

"Pontas?!" ela resmungou sem entender.

Ele cumprimentou a Lily também e pediu desculpas por "estar interrompendo" e saiu depois de me dar meu presente. Ele nunca esquece! Bah, isso é tão legal. Adoro meu diário! Posso escrever esse tipo de babaquice! Grande mãe que me deu essa coisa. Acho que uns perdedores da Sonserina deviam ter diários! Ia ser uma terapia pra eles!

O presente? Eu estou ESCREVENDO com ele, é claro.

Voltando ao assunto...

"Viu? É meu aniversário..."

Ela ficou muito desconcertada.

"Bem... feliz aniversário Potter..." Mais do que desconcertada, ela parecia desconfiada.

"Então, vai me dar um presente?"

"O que você quer, Potter? Não seja engraçadinho nem abuse do meu bom humor."

BOM HUMOR?! Preciso rever meus conceitos.

Ok. Poupando minha saliva da parte mais trabalhosa do processo, vamos direto ao que interessa: eu convenci (só Merlin sabe como) a Srta. Evans a dar um passeio comigo em volta do lago de Hogwarts. DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? Foi uma manhã apaixonante. Ela foi muito gentil e simpática e até falante o tempo todo. Ela riu comigo. Ela riu das minhas piadinhas (que não envolveram o tamanho do nariz do Snape porque eu achei melhor não arriscar). Até falamos um pouco da situação política do deplorável Ministério da Magia, mas eu não quis alongar esse assunto chato. Um encontro (ou quase) não é ocasião pra falar de política, é? Mesmo que o Ministério esteja cheio de ridículos inúteis e essa situação dos atentados esteja se tornando insustentável. Enfim, um banheiro e um diário não são momento para discutir isso! Mas eu estou mesmo agitado hoje, não?

Era hora do almoço e nós estávamos voltando para o castelo, quando ela parou de andar subitamente. Dar um beijo nela foi meu primeiro impulso, mas eu resolvi dar uma de difícil. Funciona!

"Não é seu aniversário, Potter", ela disse.

"Potter, Potter, Potter... Não tem como você me chamar pelo nome?"

"Pontas?".

"_Engraçadinha"._

"Então, Tiago, não é seu aniversário. Eu sei..." ela disse em tom de provocação. É, não é meu aniversário do jeito que ela podia estar pensando... Mas não era mentira.

"Seu aniversário é em março! E, que eu me lembre, ainda nem é dezembro!"

"Como você sabe do meu aniversário?"

"A Dora me contou..."

"Porque?!"

"Porque eu perguntei, ora essa!"

"Você perguntou pra Dora a data do meu aniversário?!"

"Tiago, não fuja do assunto!"

"Você perguntou do meu aniversário? Que bonitinha! Está querendo me dar algum presente?"

"O de hoje vale, não? Afinal, nem é seu aniversário de verdade. Aliás, porque o Lupin te deu um presente?!"

Então ela estava realmente parecendo perdida. Antes de olhar pro pacotinho que eu carregada, onde estava o presente do Aluado, ela estava muito segura e cheia de si. Mas eu ganhei um presente não? Pobre Lily, gostaria de poder explicar. Mas na verdade, foi muito bom que eu não pudesse. Mulheres adoram um mistério e, ora bolas, eu sou um mistério que anda e fala! Sou muito intrigante.

"Ele me deu um presente porque é meu aniversário, Lily", eu ri. Ora, a cara dela estava ENGRAÇADA. Mas ela ficou meio brava e saiu pisando duro.

"Só se for seu aniversário de namoro com o Black..."

"Quando eu e você estivermos fazendo aniversário de namoro eu te conto porque hoje também é meu aniversário, estamos combinados?"

"Eu não quero saber mesmo", ela parou de andar novamente, e fez uma cara muito meiga de birra. Com braços cruzados e tudo. Adendo: ela fica muito bem de roxo e fazendo cara de "nem ligo".

"Aposto que não quer...", eu consigo controlar meus impulsos uma vez por dia. Duas é pedir demais. Eu fui chegando perto dela coma firme intenção de...ah..meio óbvio, não? " ...Aposto que não está nem um pouco interessada..."

"Não mesmo!"

"...afinal você nem gosta de mim...não é?"

"Exatamente! O que é que você acha que está fazendo P..."

Tarde demais para as reclamações absurdas da futura Sra. Potter. 1 X 0, para Tiago Potter.

"Definitivamente você PRECISA parar com essa mania de ficar me beijando por ai! Eu NÃO QUERO que você me beije!"

2 X 0 para Tiago Potter.

"Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo? Eu não estava."

3 X 0!

Aí ela me deu um chute não muito agradável e bem... Lilian Evans ganha de virada. Muito doloroso. Se ela não tivesse pedido desculpas eu teria xingado a mulher da minha vida. Teria, se eu tivesse ar e forças pra isso.

"Desculpe Potter, mas você me força a coisas que eu não quero fazer."

Eu fiquei umas boas horas na enfermaria.

Ótima maneira de passar meu aniversário de animago, não?

**Nota da autora desaparecida:**

Acho que dessa vez ninguém vai elogiar a freqüência das atualizações, hein? Hahaha. Me desculpem, mas a combinação de festas de fim de ano e um trabalho final que eu (ainda) não consegui terminar são as razões do que pequenino atraso. Pra compensar: dois capítulos.

Depois do dia 10 a próxima atualização e a volta dos comentários personalizados.

Beijos a todos.

May.


	16. Via Coruja

**16 – Via coruja.**

"Querida Lílian,

Como a senhorita está me evitando há algumas SEMANAS depois da nossa última interação (muito agradável, apesar do desfecho trágico), eu achei que uma carta seria uma forma mais eficaz de me comunicar com você. Eficaz e segura, já que todas as minhas partes corporais ficam longe da sua insanidade. Por falar nisso, sabia que eu fiquei dias na enfermaria por isso? Machucou, ok? De qualquer forma suas desculpas foram aceitas.

Mas voltando ao seu comportamento das últimas semanas:

Acha que eu não notei que você entra atrasada nas aulas e sai correndo quando elas terminam? Acha que eu não notei que vem sentando na outra extremidade da mesa na hora das refeições? Eu percebi sim. Sou muito esperto, caso não tenha notado. Alguma problema, senhorita Evans? Se há, aposto que envolve sua dificuldade em admitir que você aprecia muito a minha companhia (ou vai dizer que não se divertiu nos nossos últimos encontros?).

Isso é muito imaturo da sua parte, Evans!

Você não consegue aceitar o fato que me ama? Eu posso te ajudar com isso...

Carinhosamente,

Tiago Potter"

"_Enlouquecido Potter,_

_Já que minhas desculpas foram aceitas vou desconsiderar sua frescura. Você não ficou dias na enfermaria, não banque o espertinho comigo. Além disso eu tenho quase metade da sua altura, sei que não poderia ter causado muito estrago. E, especulando, não atingi uma parte essencial da sua anatomia porque, pelo que eu ouvi dizer, você não vem usando muito._

_Quanto a estar fugindo de você: SIM EU ESTOU. Porque você é um grosso que sempre termina me agarrando sem o meu consentimento. E eu NÃO GOSTO disso. Deu pra entender? Eu tentei ser legal com você e admito que você foi legal algumas vezes, mas o caso é que esse seu assanhamento é muito incômodo pra mim. Pretendo continuar mantendo uma distância segura de você, porque ficar me agarrando com o rei dos egocêntricos não está entre os meus passatempos preferidos. Claro que seu narcisismo não permitiu que você notasse isso._

_Lílian Evans"_

"Lílian,

Devo lembrá-la que estudamos no mesmo castelo, estamos na mesma casa e freqüentamos as mesmas aulas. Acha que vai me evitar assim por quanto tempo? A lógica e o bom senso dizem que fugir não vai resolver o seu problema. Quem é mesmo imaturo aqui?

Eu não ando usando muitas das minhas partes corporais porque estou guardando-as para uma certa moça que, em vez de honrar meu amor e minha devoção, prefere me mutilar. Isso te lembra alguém?

Duas pessoas não se "agarram" (mas que termo vulgar, hein?) sem o consentimento de uma das partes. Principalmente quando isso acontece mais de uma vez. Está chegando o momento em que você vai ter que admitir que me ama e você não quer enxergar isso. Seria tudo mais simples se você deixasse de ser teimosa.

Beijo,

Tiago Potter

P.S.: Volúpia incontrolável?!"

"_Potter!_

_Eu estou me saindo muito bem em evitar sua ofensiva presença. Nem pense em acabar com a minha alegria, ok? Contribua para a paz! Fique longe de mim! Você é prejudicial a minha saúde!_

_Desculpe o uso do termo "vulgar". Tinha me esquecido que o você é praticamente um lord de tanta elegância. E me poupe das suas gracinhas, Potter! Pode usar todas as suas partes com que achar melhor. Dispenso solenemente todas elas. Divirta-se._

_E como você tem coragem de me chamar de teimosa?! Não sou eu quem está insistindo há anos(!) com uma garota que cansou de dizer que não gosta de você. _

_Esse negócio de cartas está me irritando. Até sua presença escrita me irrita e essa sua coruja me odeia!_

_Lílian Evans"_

"Srta Evans,

Você está saindo com Charles Hamilton?!

Tiago P.

PS: o Abestalhado não gosta de ninguém, não é nada pessoa contra você."

"_Sr. Potter,_

_Não. Somos só amigos. Sabe, alguns homens são adultos o bastante para terem amigas mulheres sem segundas intenções._

_Lílian E._

_PS: Que nome imbecil pra uma coruja! Não me admira que ele seja mau humorado assim."_

"Adorável Lilly,

Ele TEM segundas intenções. Ele é um idiota! Se você queria me provocar está conseguindo! Mas ele é um tipo perigoso. Seja uma menina esperta e fique longe desse tipinho... Me contrariar não vale o risco, Lillyzinha.

Tiago P.

PS: Você é mau humorada e chata, apesar de ter um lindo nome. Essas coisas não estão diretamente ligadas."

"Lilly,

Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Tiago"

"_Tiago,_

_Obrigada._

_Lílian"_

"Lilly,

Disponha. Mas me ouça da próxima, ok? Existem uns caras em Hogwarts que não sabem tratar uma mulher. Ele não vai esquecer por muito tempo da lição que eu ensinei a ele. Nem o Seboso recebeu um tratamento tão caprichado! Ele nunca mais vai tentar beijar uma moça a força.

Espero mesmo que você esteja melhor.

Tiago"

"_Tiago,_

_Estou bem agora. Obrigada mesmo. Droga. Fiquei tão assustada! Que droga! Admito que devia ter escutado você. Mas ele não parecia o tipo que faz aquilo! Droga!_

_Espero que goste. Eu fiz. Sei lá. Obrigada mesmo. Droga. Aposto que você vai ficar metido e insuportável por isso, mas obrigada mesmo. Teria ficado em maus lençóis se você não tivesse aparecido._

_Ok, estou preparada para sua crise de ego. Vá em frente._

_Lilly"_

"Lílian,

Não precisa agradecer. Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer uma que estivesse naquela situação. Adorei a blusa! Muito legal mesmo! Você lembrou! Legal! Vou usar agora no inverno...

Tiago"

"_Potter._

_Idiota._

_Lílian"_

"Lílian,

você ficou louca?

Tiago, confuso como sempre"

"_Potter,_

_Desconsidere. Eu mandei a última cara em um impulso. Desconsidere e continue vivendo._

_Lílian."_

"Lilly,

Seus impulsos sempre me interessam! Especialmente esses que não fazem nenhum sentido. Se foi alguma coisa que eu disse, me desculpe. Eu gostei mesmo da blusa! Só não usei porque não está frio o bastante pra ela!

A propósito, você estava linda no jogo ontem. O pomo foi pra você.

Tiago"

"_Tiago,_

_Não foi NADA que você disse. Esquece isso, ok?_

_Não seja bobo, Potter! Quem pode ficar linda embaixo de uma chuva como aquela?! Foi um bom jogo, parabéns!_

_Lilly"_

"Lillyzinha querida do meu coração,

Você fica linda molhada! Juro!

Sabia que semana que vem tem o baile de Natal? Quer ir comigo?

Tiago Potter"

"_Tiago,_

_Promete não me agarrar, nem me constranger?_

_Lílian Evans"_

"Lilly,

Porque eu te constrangeria?!!!!

Tiago P."

"_Potter, _

_Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas : OK._

_Lilly"_

"Lílian Evans,

Sabia que "ok" quer dizer sim?

Tiago Potter, seu futuro namorado/ esposo/ pai dos seus filhos"

"_Tiago Potter, o rei dos bobos,_

_Sei bem o que "ok" significa._

_Mas não comece a me irritar porque eu posso mudar de idéia!"_

_Lílian"_

"Lily,

Nem em sonhos eu pensaria em te irritar, doce Lily. Nos vemos no quadro do Garoto de Chapéu Laranja (e, pelas barbas escovadas de Merlin, como aquele chapéu é feio!). Antes do dia do baile você nem vai perceber que eu existo!

Um cordial abraço e um respeitoso e casto beijo no rosto.

Tiago Potter."

"_Tiago,_

_Eu já estou me arrependendo disso._

_Lílian"_

"Lilly,

Tarde demais. É amanhã!

Alguém mais te convidou?

O Abominável Tiago Potter."

"_Abominável Tiago Potter,_

_Ted Dunst, o cretino do Hamilton, Daniel Klark, Olimpio LeBleu e Patrick Astin._

_Até amanhã._

_Lílian"_

"Lilly,

Tantos?! Se você não fosse comigo iria com qual deles?

Tiago"

"_Tiago,_

_Que curiosidade mais descabida. Mas se você quer saber... Se eu não fosse com você (e eu ainda não sei porque vou fazer isso), eu convidaria Abelard Thompson._

_Lilly"_

"Lílian!

Você CONVIDARIA um cara? Thompson? Sabia que ele é GAY? É sério.

Tiago"

"_Potter, Potter..._

_Sabia. E daí? Isso faria dele uma ótima companhia, além do que, INOFENSIVA. Chega de carta, o Abestalhado esta quase morrendo, coitado! Tenho que me arrumar. Ou você quer que eu vá de pijama?_

_Lillian"_

"Lilly,

Eu não me importaria.

Até mais tarde.

Tiago"

"_Até mais. E CHEGA DE CARTAS._

_Lilly, atrasada"_

Atrasado!

Dá pra acreditar nisso? Não dá. Muito atrasado. A cada segundo mais atrasado. Ditando enquanto enfio o pé no sapato. Muito atrasado mesmo. Fodeu! Chega!

**Explicação:**

amiga da May postando pra ela não consegue acessar o internet explorer (provavelmente por causa de vírus... ugh!). pediu desculpas pela demora e, pra quem perguntou, ela tem 19 anos.

beijoka.


	17. O adivinho

**17 – O adivinho.**

_Só roubei seu diário pra desejar boa sorte com a Lilly!_

_Almofadinhas._

Nossa, como foi que o Sirius achou meu diário! Que coisa! O problema de ter amigos tão delinqüentes quanto eu é esse, eles sempre descobrem quando eu tento esconder alguma coisa deles. Que coisa... Mas vamos ao baile, isso sim tem que ficar pra história!

A Lílian estava linda mesmo. Exclua o fato de que eu venero ela e tal. Ela realmente se superou. Ela estava com um vestido preto e o cabelo meio preso, meio solto, com mechas pra todos os lados, mas nada muito punk, sabe? (A descrição é confusa, mas você sabe como são as mulheres quando arrumam os cabelos). Realmente muito elegante e bonita, como diria a minha mãe (começar a falar como a MÃE é um sinal de loucura, só pode ser). Ela começou a noite se comportando tão bem, tão quietinha que eu perguntei umas 15 vezes se ela estava se sentido bem.

Ah! Eu devia me tornar escritor! Hahahaha (Credo! Essa pena do Remo transcreve minhas risadas! Que coisa mais bizarra. Mas voltando, eu devia me tornar escritor porque estou contendo o CLÍMAX da história. Eu sou um gênio.

Ok, ok, vamos voltar ao baile.

A decoração estava uma besteira, muito brega e cheia de coisinhas coloridas. HAHAHAHA (Arre! Que medo dessa pena!) Ok, eu não quero falar de decoração nenhuma. Eu nem vi a decoração. Foi mesmo uma noite muito... boa? Genial? Incrível? Mais ou menos a melhor-noite-da-minha-vida? Droga, acho que já estraguei o clima de suspense, não? (Eu falando com o DIÁRIO idiota denovo.)

Diário, acredite ou não eu estou oficialmente namorando a Srta Evans.

Humf... Quebrei o suspense!

Agora só me resta contar como foi e desistir das minhas pretensões literárias...

Acontece que eu estava decidido a conter meus sentimentos em relação a Lily. De verdade mesmo! Ah, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu achei que era hora de tomar vergonha na cara e perceber que ela não queria nada comigo. Então, numa atitude totalmente perdedora, eu resolvi tentar ser _amigo_ dela. (deprimente). Minha filosofia sobre o que podia acontecer futuramente era o seguinte: depois de anos de devoção casta e servil, ela ia aceitar se casar comigo os 89 anos e eu estivesse numa cadeira de rodas e sem um olho. Ou, eu ia desistir dela e me apaixonar por algum capitão de Quadribol profissional chamado Bob. Confesso que nenhuma das duas opções me parecia muito agradável, mas são as coisas que a gente pensa quando está desesperado.

E eu agi de acordo com essa decisão ESTÚPIDA durante todo o baile. Nós dançamos, nós bebemos e conversamos com a nossa turminha divertida, mas eu nem cheguei perto de dar em cima dela ou coisa assim. Meu amor próprio, pelo menos, estava gostando dessa mudança de atitude. Infelizmente todo resto da minha complexa personalidade estava muito, muito deprimida.

A gente já estava a uma meia hora na festa quando o Sirius apareceu: _sozinho_ (agora eu sei que parte desse tempo de atraso foi culpa da gracinha que ele fez no meu diário). Logo eu deixei a Lílian um minutinho com as amigas dela e fui com o Rabicho ver o que estava acontecendo. Porque Sirius Black, O garanhão, surgindo sozinho no nosso último baile é uma coisa que me deixou um tanto quando chocado. O Remo estava dançando e depois veio correndo, com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- Sirius, cadê seu par! – acho que todos perguntamos juntos.

- Por aí... – ela deu uma boa olhada na população do salão.

- Como assim por aí!

- Por aí, oras, esperando ser escolhida. – e lá se foi o Sirius, caçar mulheres aletoriamente como ele sempre faz. E o mundo voltou a girar normalmente.

Depois o Remo me contou que o Sirius e a loirona tiveram uma briga de proporções bíblicas nas escadas que se movem e terminaram o tal 'relacionamento' deles. E como o Sirius não tem nenhuma vergonha na cara, resolveu arrumar um par com o baile já começado. Quando eu crescer quero ter metade dessa cara de pau. Se alguém está interessado, eu vi ele durante a noite toda com umas 5 meninas diferentes. Esse é meu garoto! Hahahaha (pena insana, pare de escrever minhas risadas! Inferno)

- Seu cabelo está muito bom hoje, Potter.

Uhum, ela disse isso. Juro que disse! Eu tinha acabado de entregar um copo de groselha de abacate pra ela quando ela surgiu com esse elogio. Disse mesmo! Eu fiquei muito passado, acho que fiquei meio verde, não sei. Geralmente eu não sou pego de surpresa... Como um perfeito idiota eu agradeci. O que eu podia fazer? Já tinha tecido todos os meus elogios quando a vi na ponta da escada, então não ia ficar repetindo, pra ela não achar que eu estava dando em cima dela. Está acompanhando? Ou eu estou falando muito depressa?

Depois disso ela ficou meio estranha, e disse que ia procurar a Fanny lá fora, no jardim. Eu ia caçar uns salgadinhos pra comer, quando a Dora me interceptou.

- Tiago Potter, aonde você vai!

- Comer alguma coisa, a Lily foi atrás da Fanny e...

- A Fanny está fora de alcance no momento. – ela disse me olhando com desconfiança. – Pra onde ela foi!

- Lá fora.

- E você não foi atrás dela!

- Não! Ela me fez prometer que eu não ia tentar mais nada com ela e eu pretendo cumprir.

- Você não tem cérebro. É isso. – ela balançou a cabeça me fazendo sentir muito, muito estúpido. Quando eu ia retrucar e dizer uma coisa BEM feia pra ela, a moça voltou a falar. – Potter, você vai lá fora, vai agarrar ela e vai pedir ela em namoro. Não importa o que ela tenha dito. Some Potter!

Tudo bem que a Dora é uma entusiasta do meu investimento na Lílian, mas dizer uma coisa dessas logo no dia em que eu decidi cuidar do meu amor próprio é crueldade. Meio sem ter opções, eu fui até o jardim e não foi difícil encontrar a Lílian sozinha, sentada em num banquinho de cristal (desses, bonitos que eles fazem em dias de festa), entre uns arbustos de uma frutinha amarela que eu esqueci completamente o nome, mas que fica muito boa em bolos.

- E a Fanny?

- Ocupada... – ela deu uma risadinha involuntária e apontou com a cabeça pro folclórico lugar onde os casais vão se pegar nas festas de Hoggy.

- Jura? – eu comecei a rir porque... sei lá... a Fanny é tão certinha que eu não conseguia imagina-la num daqueles matos com um cara. – Com quem!

- Mas você é mesmo uma velha fofoqueira hein, Potter? – ela riu e quando eu insisti pra que ela me contasse (porque, sim, eu sou uma velha tia fofoqueira), Lily ficou mais séria e disse que eu não ia querer saber. Eu insisti mais um pouco e ela soltou a informação.

NOJENTO! Eu não citar isso porque é muito, muito deprimente. Marotos que por ventura tenham roubado meu diário sem minha autorização: DEDUZAM. Nojento, não? Pobre Fanny...

Ah, Potter- ela começou a rir até ter que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos pra recuperar o ar – Existem coisas piores nessa vida!

Me de UM exemplo!

Ela ficou um tempo com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um meio sorriso, com cara de quem esta fazendo um grande esforço mental.

Eu não sei, mas deve existir...

Boba. Mas me diz... Você não veio aqui atrás da Fanny.

Não... – ela foi parando de rir, mas tinha uma expressão estranhamente divertida.

Só posso concluir que você veio ate aqui pra fugir da minha companhia.

Quase acertou! – ela olhou pra mim com um jeito muito estranho. Eu sei que a palavra "estranho" esta sendo repetida 150 mil vezes aqui, mas foi tudo tão surreal!

Por exemplo, quando ela disse isso, eu fiquei tão irado que nem notei que ela estava rindo e, portanto, talvez estivesse só brincando. Eu e minha boca enorme começamos a falar sem parar.

Eu não entendo! O que eu fiz de errado? Porque hoje eu tenho certeza que me comportei como um cavalheiro! Eu fiz tudo como você queria, Lílian...

Acho que você não sabe nada do que eu quero. Eu já te disse isso uma vez não disse? Tudo que você faz é ficar tentando adivinhar... – dessa vez eu notei que ela estava rindo e deduzi que ela estivesse rindo da minha cara.

Imagine um silencio desconfortável. Esse foi um deles. Longo e horrível. Eu nunca me senti tão burro, porque quanto mais eu tentava achar sentido no que ela estava falando, menos sentido tudo fazia. (Repare como eu estou poético... Affe!)

Eu acho que você não sabe o que você quer, Lily...

Ponto pra você. – ela abaixou os olhos para o chão e ficou mexendo a ponta dos pés. Eu achei que o silencio ia invadir nossa conversa de novo, mas ela levantou a cabeça, olhou pra mim e voltou a falar. Foi um alivio, eu tenho que admitir, porque não consigo me lembrar de ter algo pra dizer naquele momento. – Não... na verdade, acho que não. Se você tivesse dito isso a uns dias atrás eu acho que teria feito ponto... Eu acho que sei o que eu quero agora.

"Acho-que-sei"...

Ela deu risada e uns fios de cabelo se soltaram do penteado, coisa que me deixou olhando de boca aberta feito um trasgo com febre.

Desculpe. Eu sei. Eu tenho certeza. Mas é tão absurdo!

Eu sei tudo sobre querer coisas absurdas... Podemos fundar um clubinho!

Tiago, não faça piadas. – ela me deu um tapinha – Estou tentando verbalizar alguma coisa importante aqui.

Oh, desculpe! Pode continuar...

Ela ficou olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos enormes por uns segundos e depois apoiou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou.

Esquece. Eu não consigo.

Acho que você precisa de uma ajuda... – eu pulei do banco e fiquei sentado no chão, na frente do rosto dela - ... Senhorita Lílian Evans: O que diabos você quer da sua vida!

Dessa vez eu vi a cor fugir do rosto dela e achei que ela fosse desmaiar, começar a chorar, ou sei lá o que. Graças a Merlin, ela não fez nada disso. Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e chegou perto do meu ouvido. Eu realmente achei que ela ia... sei lá, dizer alguma coisa! Eu não tinha noção do que podia ser. Era como se durante toda aquela conversa bizarra eu tivesse tido uma amnésia de tudo que a gente tinha passado 'juntos'. Muito, esquisito...

Adivinha!

Ela teve um acesso de riso e pendeu pra trás ate suas costas encostarem no banco. Eu já disse que não estava pensando direito naquela hora, então entenda o que aconteceu depois como achar melhor.

Eu me apoiei com as mãos no banco ate ficar numa posição boa o bastante pra continuar olhando ela rir, de perto. É idiota dizer isso, mas eu estou constrangido de escrever isso. Que BESTA. Continuando, eu esperei ela parar de rir e ficar olhando pra quietinha, com um olhar que na verdade tinha algo de assustado. Começou a garoar e a gente concordou, sem falar nada, que não seria preciso correr pra dentro do salão com tanta pressa. Possivelmente estava garoando há um tempo já, mas eu não tinha notado.

O que eu posso dizer?

Eu adivinhei... Eu não sou mesmo, muito bom nisso?

Eu estava muito abobalhado ontem, pra contar as coisas com detalhes técnicos e me prendi na parte romântica da coisa. Vou deixar como esta, é claro, mas vou terminar de contar. Depois da gente se acertar (se é que você me entende), e ficar bem molhados – preciso interromper pra informar que ficamos molhados de CHUVA. Sim, porque quando eu fiz essa piadinha pro Sirius e pro Remo, eles rebateram com um comentário de extremo mal gosto que nem vale a pena comentar aqui. Fomos pra dentro do salão, mas não tinha clima pra ficar na festa. Ainda tínhamos tanto pra conversar! Fomos ate a sala secreta atrás da armadura, na ala Noroeste, e ficamos lá ate muitas horas depois da hora certa de ir pro dormitório.

Tiago, como foi que isso começou? – ela disse, interrompendo um beijo especialmente bom.

Tudo começou no quarto ano, quando eu fiz dupla com uma menina muito mal educada e chata, que tinha os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi...

Ei! Eu não era chata nem mal educada! Eu era tímida! Você estava me deixando envergonhada com essa sua personalidade expansiva!

Tímida? Da onde eu venho as mocinhas tímidas não jogam vidros de tinta pra pena no uniforme de garotos inocentes.

Você estava me irritando! E eu não estava falando de como começou pra você... Você cansou de me contar essa historia! – ela riu, e fez um comentário semi-audível sobre minha _suposta_ mania de falar sobre mim mesmo.

Então...?

Estava querendo saber quando foi que você me convenceu! Porque eu realmente não gostava de você, juro! Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de quando foi isso...

Eu dei de ombros. Que importava? Qualquer que seja a força mágica que fez esse milagre, eu só posso agradecer. Agradecer, mas não muito. Convenhamos que merecia, depois de tantos e tão freqüentes foras.

Agora a gente faz exatamente o que? – nessa hora ela estava deitada na minha barriga, os dois olhando pro teto. – Porque eu nunca achei que isso fosse acontecer, não fiz um plano. Você deve ter alguma idéia!

Bem, meus panos sempre incluíram casamento, uma casa de tijolinhos aparentes, jardim com margaridas e uma meia dúzia de crianças correndo pela casa.

Meu deus! Você pensou em tudo mesmo!

Mas pra começar com um relacionamento oficial monogâmico tradicional.

Namorar me parece uma boa idéia, Potter.

Eu sou cheio de boas idéias, Evans...

Eu estou feliz hoje. Muito feliz. Acho que preciso quebrar um vidro!

Sabe como é, pra expressar a minha felicidade...


	18. Epílogo

**18 – Epílogo.**

Querido,

Então esse é seu lendário diário, do qual o Sirius sempre comenta?

Mas você é mesmo uma doçura de rapaz. Não é a toa que minha mãe te adora! E você sabe como ela quase não gosta de ninguém. Hahahahahaha (Meu Deus, que pena estranha! Ela vai escrever toda vez que eu der risada alto!)

Nos éramos tão bobinhos naquela época! Sim, você _também_ era um bobo, ok? Eu fugia de você e você sabia que fazia as coisas que eu não gostava. Acho que você tinha medo do dia que eu ia aceitar... A gente cresceu tanto, as coisas mudaram tanto! Humf, me senti velha agora... Hahahaha!

Sabe Tiago, acho que eu sempre gostei de você de alguma forma (mesmo que muitas vezes eu tivesse vontade de te matar). E mesmo naquela noite eu estava com vergonha de admitir e fazer tudo parecer ganho pra você. Eu confesso que tinha medo que você perdesse o interesse quando tivesse finalmente me conquistado. Esse foi o pensamento que me motivou durante quando (quase) todo o sétimo ano. Eu fui muito ruim naquele ano, não fui? Hahaha. (essa pena é MUITO estranha) O importante é que funcionou. Muito bem, por sinal.

Eu amo você, marido. Sentadinha aqui, esperando você voltar (e rezando sempre pra você voltar inteiro) eu olho pra tudo que é nosso e amo você. Me diz, você achou que a menina que te jogou tinta na camisa pudesse ser tão piegas um dia? Tem tanto que eu queria te dizer... Eu nunca tive um diário (as vezes acho que sou o homem dessa relação!), vou descontar tudo nessa oportunidade que você me deu, certo?

Eu amo você. Amo seus olhos escuros e seus óculos fundo de garrafa. Amo sua relação com os seus (nossos!) amigos. Amo o modo como você já passou dos vinte anos e ainda quer mudar o mundo. Amo esse seu cabelo que nunca vai ficar arrumado. Amo a torta de quilim (esse é o nome da fruta que dá naquele arbusto, do dia do baile) que você faz. Amo quando você me chama de Lily. Correndo o risco de parecer boba: amo tudo sobre você. Talvez eu não goste muito, quando você tem uns ataques de heroísmo intenso, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda amo sua coragem.

Eu falei de torta de quilim e me deu fome. Quando você chegar, assim que terminar de ler isso, seque os olhos (porque eu sei que você é bobinho e vai ficar com os olhos mareados), me largue (porque eu sei que você vai me agarrar e me derrubar no tapete da sala) e vá fazer uma torta bem grande pra mim, cheia de cobertura.

Não precisa se preocupar que eu não vou ficar gorda.

Estou comendo por dois agora...

Amor,

Lílian.

PS: Depois de duas semanas eu finalmente arrumei uma forma sutil e delicada de te contar! Vamos ter um bebe, senhor Potter! Não desmaie, certo?

PS2: Chamei os Marotos pra comerem torta aqui hoje. Pra dar o noticia em grande estilo, sabe como é... FESTA!

**Nota desesperada da autora:**

E não é que eu apareci com os capítulos da fic? MILAGRE!

O caso é que eu peguei um vírus e perdi vários arquivos no processo de "limpeza". Entre eles todos os arquivos da fic e o backup que eu sempre faço. Vocês não tem noção da correria que eu tive que fazer. Ah, e eu também tive uns probleminhas com senhas e e-mails que atrapalharam um pouco mais o processo. ; )

Desculpem a demora.

Abraços a todos.


End file.
